


Viking wildfire

by easnuppa



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Daryl Dixon, Jealous Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: A little story about three norwegian tourists who stumbles right into the outbreak. How they adapt and survive in Georgia with their rough norwegian background. How will Ricks group take to them?I do not follow the storyline of the show, i make up my own. Hope you enjoy this story.Kudos and feedback is apretiatedThank you





	1. A drunken first impresion

Mathilde, Henrik and Silje where born and raised in a little contry called Norway. A small contry in the northern part of Europe, with harsh climate and a culture that made you tough as steal. They where not city folks, they had actually been raised in the contryside up north of Norway, taught from an early age how to hunt, how to fish and how to handle different types of wepons. Henrik and Mathilde where siblings, Silje their next door neighbour, Mathildes bestfriend all through school and later on Henriks girlfriend.Henrik was 30 years of age, tall, with dark brown hair, usually tied up into a ponytail in the back, he had an athletic body, velvet brown eyes, his sister on the other hand who was two years younger then her brother was short, slender but yet had curves in the right places, her long wavy hair was pale blond, almost looked like the color of the moon, she had light blue eyes, almost looked icey. Their different looks always raised questions about if they where siblings by blood, they had gotten used to it and just brushed it off with a joke about a very handsome postalman who took his work seriously enough to deliver at the door. Silje was alittle taller then Mathilde, she had a lush cruvy body, long wavy brown hair and her trade mark was her golden orbs. She was also the more sweet and kind nature then the two siblings, more soft spoken. She was usually the one that scaled the two siblings out.  
How the norwegians ended up in Georgia was kind of a coincidence, they had been sitting at their family cabin one winter night, the snowstorm was howling around the cabin and they where drinking what they usually did, coffee and moonshine, and Silje had suddenly blurted out how fun it would be to go to the states. The siblings had agreed and they had all started saving their money, and after two years it was time for them to go, they had packed up their camping gear, some clothes, backpacks, sleeping bags, the whole works and jumped on a plane. They wherent really interested in all the normal tourist stuff, no, they wanted to backtrack through different states, usually by foot. Sometimes they had rented a car and spent a couple of nights at a hotel, just to get cleaned off. They had ended up in a small town in Georgia, when the world as they knew it ended. They had been staying in, riding out a nasty hangover when they where watching the tv and saw the first reports about the outbreak. All three had been glued to the tv for a while, before Henrik had gotten out of bed, and grabed a half full bottle of jack and took a large swig. "Dette er faens villt! (this is fucking wild) " he said to the other two, his sister reaching out for the bottle. "Det er ikke noe vi ikke kan håndtere ( its nothing we cant handle) " Mathilde said with a smirk on her face. Henrik nodded and slumped back onto the bed with a thud.

It was almost 11 months since they first had seen the news about the virus turning people into zombies, they had desided to stay put at the hotel for a while, but now they had realised that it was actually safer out on the streets, or better yet out in the woods then in the crowdy hotel. They had packed up their stuff and where sneaking out of the hotel when suddenly Henrik stoped, the two woman turned and looked at Henrik breaking the glass and grabing the emergency axe "Cant leave without this little baby" he said twirling the shaft of the axe in his hands, both woman rolled their eyes "stop fucking around, brother, we need to get out of this hellwhole and find a good spot." Henrik sighed at his sisters nagging about leaving the hotel "why are you so keen on leaving anyways? its still food and shit here" he said, Mathilde turned back with a humpf " the bar is nearly empty, no reason to stay, all the good stuff is gone" Silje choked a giggle and they all continued down the stairs. They made it out into the nearly empty street, a couple of zombies was shuffeling aimlessly around, they brought them down easly, they had stacked up on amo, wepons, food and water. They had been scavenging for the last months, preparing to head out of town. The siblings had gotten alittle moody, when they had realized that they had to leave the town they had spent almost a year in, they liked the quietnes, they had learned where the different shops where and where they could find different things easely, the forrest where they could hunt was also close by, it was the perfect place to stay. And the best thing about it, they had stumbled over a comunity with survivors only 45 minutes away one day while out hunting, they had decided to keep an eye on the people there, they had soon realized that the comunity wherent all roses and daysies, the man controlling it or leading it had a darker side. They had seen how they had gunned down people out in the woods, they had decided to have alittlebit of fun with the guys, like pulling inocent childrens pranks on them to intertain themselfs alittle. And now they had to leave, now they had to start all over some place new. Silje felt the need to lighten their mood alittle "hey you guys, what if we take one more run to the liqourstore, and have one more cheers to the town before we leave." Both Henrik and Mathilde beemed up and nodded in unison. They started jogging over to the store and made their way into the back of the store. Silje grabed a couple of bottles of wine, stuffed them down in her backpack, she was more into wine then the heavy stuff the others prefered. Mathilde jumped up on the counter and opened a botle of Jameson, Henrik had a botle of vodka tightly tucked into his hand, they raised the bottle and shouted out a loud "skål (cheers)" before they took a large gulp.

Rick, T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl and Hershal where out on a run, they needed to stock up on food, clothes and water, incase the Governer decided to close off the roads that led out of the prison. They parked the cars and Daryls bike at the side of the road, ten minutes outside of the town they had chosen to go too, incase there where others in the town they had left the cars close by, they sertainly didnt want a replay of the whole Randel situation.They had only walked for about five minutes when they first heard alot of comotion comming from the middle of the town. "What the hell is that noise?" T-Dog said in a hushed voice, Daryl shruged. "Maybe someone needs help?" Glenn suggested and they all started jogging into the middle of the town where the noise was comming from. They could hear shouting, hollaring, loud whistles and gunshots, they couldnt catch what was being shouted, it sertainly wherent in english. They left Hershal a few blocks away on look out, and the rest continued on. The first thing they spotted was a tall man throwing something that looked like a bottle at a walker that was comming at him, the walker stumbled back alitle from the impact from the bottle, but the hunger for human flesh made it continue, the man looked unarmed and Daryl had aimed in the walker and was about to send a bolt straight into the walkers head, when he spotted a dark haired woman swinging a bat into the walkers back, making the walker stumble to the ground and then she swung the bat one more time and then grinned as the bat came crushing into the walkers skull. The woman turned and blew the man a kiss. The man answered with slapping her ass hard. Rick and the others was frozen in their spot watching the weird scenere that played out infront of them " what the hell!" T-Dog breathed. The two where suddenly surounded by four walkers, the man grabed what looked like an axe from his belt and swung it into one of them. Daryls eyes watched them carefully, ready with his bow raised if he needed to put a walker down, but it looked like the two had everything under control, the two had just brought down two more walkers when they suddenly started making out. Daryl was about to step forward, he saw the walker that was left shuffeling towards the horny couple, they seemed careless though. Suddenly he saw another person jump around a car, quietly stepping up to the walker, it looked like a girl, with pale blond hair half braided hanging down her back. He watched as the girl tapped the walker on the sholder, then when it turned and grabed her, its teeth only inches from her face, she pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet exploded into the walkers chin and he saw how its rotten flesh and the black blood was sprayed all over the girl and the horny couple. The man turned towards the girl, with blood splatter on half his face and grinning. The girl giggled and turned, when she spotted them, she stoped in the middle of her track, Daryl saw how her grin froze on her lips and she started to walk towards them, he still kept his bow raised, these people was crazy, as she came closer he saw that it was a woman not a girl, she was short, her hair was no longer pale but bloody, her face was covered in walker gew, but her light blue eyes blinked up at them, it was the lightest shade of blue he had ever seen. She slowly sheted her gun on her hip and pulled her hands in the air as she walked up to them, signalizing that she wherent a threat. Daryl lowered his bow as Rick steped closer to the woman "We heard yall shouting, we thought yall needed help" he stated, the womans plump pink lips cracked into a wide smile as she shook her head, the sudden motion threw her off balance a bit, and she grabed Ricks arm to steady her self " no help needed. we party" she slurred. The woman reached out her walker blood covered hand and patted Rick on the cheek, leaving a big black stain. Glenn steped forward "are you drunk miss? " The woman giggled slightly and nodded, she raised her hand and made a small gap between her thumb and pointer as she closed one eye and squeented the other. Glenn looked at her in disbelife "is this a joke to you?" he said, his voice agrevated, the girl only shruged her sholder, she turned and whistled sharply at the two others, getting their attention, they both walked carelessly over at the group. The man with a hugh grin on his face, the other woman a soft smile. Rick wiped the bloody smudge off of his cheek and cleared his voice "is it only you three or do you guys belong to a group?" he could easly smell they all reeked of alcohol, if they could fight walkers like that while drunk, then what kind of killing machines where they when sober. It had looked like they where just playing. The man shook his head " alone, only us" he pointed at the three of them. "where yall from, Russia?,ya talk funny" Daryl shot in. The blond woman looked like she had just swalloved a whole lemon as she shook her head "Norway" the man said with a chuckle. The brown haired woamn next to him explained further "tourists". Glenn looked at Rick, not quite sure what to think. "Do you guys want to join our group? we have a safe place, we have cleared out a prison?" Rick suddenly asked, knowing they could sertainly need fighters like these three dealing with the governer. The man looked at the two woman who both shruged and he nodded. Glenn grabed Ricks arm and pulled him away from the strangers "Are you serious? you are gonna invite these loonytics to come live in a cell next to Maggie, Beth, Carl and Lori? God knows what they are capable of..... " Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and placed his other hand on his hip " Look Glenn, you saw how they fought those walkers, like it was no hastle at all, they have an uniqe fighting spirit, we need them against the governer" Glenn just looked at Rick " what if they work for the governer?" Daryl had walked up and joined in on the conversation, casting glanzes at the three over his sholder " i doubt that, beside they said they where alone" Glenn shook his head " do you actually agree with Rick on this?" his question was directed at Daryl who was now biting his thumb, a habbit he had " the girls can fight, can prolly teach the girls back at the prison a thing or two" he simply stated. Glenn shook his head yet again and threw his hands up in the air. The man walked up to them, T-Dog stepping infront of him defensly "Problem?" the man asked curiously, though his eyes shone with humor. Rick turned towards him "Im Rick" he pointed at the others " Thats Daryl, T-Dog and Glenn." The man nodded and pointed at his own chest "Henrik" he pointed at the blond woman "sister, Mathilde" and then at the woman with the brown hair " girlfriend, Silje". Both woman smiled and waved, it was kinda hard beliving they where for real with walker guts dripping down their body. Rick nodded and gave them a quick smile. "We where gonna scavange the place, we have cars and a bike parked out on the highway just outside the town " The blond woman Mathilde walked up next to her brother, she gestured with her hand behind her back "empty" she said, then she pointed at one of the stores " our things" Rick nodded "Go get yer things and we will wait for you guys here" All three turned on their heals easly, not seeming drunk at all and walked over to the store. "Maybe we should camp out some place near the cars, and get to know them alittle before we bring them back to the prison" T- Dog said, Rick saw that this idea made Glenn alittle more relaxed and nodded.

They where seated by the end of the road around a small bonfire, it had gotten dark, they had told Hershal about what they had vitnessed back in town and told him that they had offered the three to join the group. They had been sitting there in silence for a while, studying the three, T-Dog was the first to speak "How can the two of you possibly be siblings? yall dont look like oneanother at all" This made the dark haired woman chuckle slightly "mailman" the sibllings said in unison. The rest of the group just looked at them, before T-Dog started laughing "now i get it" meeting Mathildas playfull grin. Daryl scoffed, he didnt see the humor in the joke. Rick looked at Henrik "how did yall find something to eat when the town was cleaned out?" Henrik just shruged like it was the most obvious thing in the world " Hunt" he simply answered. Ricks lips cracked into a smile, this was sertainly good news he thought. "so you hunt?" he asked, hopefull. The man lifted his hand and wiggled it " alittle" then he pointed at the little blond " Mathilde, good hunter, sneaky, light on her feet.". All eyes landed on Mathilde, as she was looking for something in her backpack, she noticed that everyone was suddenly quiet and she looked up. " right, a little girl can take down a buck?" Daryl spat in disbelife. Henriks face cracked into a wide grin "she show you" Daryl still wherent convinced, but nodded agreengly, suddenly feeling alittle nervous, his thumb back inbetween his teeth.  
Rick cleared his throat "There are a couple of things we need to tell you guys before you come with us tomorrow. We are in the middle of some sort of a war with another comunity, do you guys understand" The three nodded, confirming that they could understand what Rick said, understanding english was clearly not a problem, only speaking. Rick continued " This group kidnaped two of our own, Glenn here and his girlfriend, they where tortured for information about our group, and now their leader, the Governer is set to wipe us out" Rick studyied the three and saw their eyes widen from the information "Woodbeary?" Silje, the dark haird woman asked, Glenn nodded "Woodbury" This made the three laugh and Glenn looked over at Rick and coocked his brow, Rick leaned forward in his seat "I can assure you this is no joke, our lifes, your lifes will be in danger if you join us, i just want you guys to think about it before you join us" Henrik clutched his stomach "Governer and men, no danger" he said between laughes, his girlfriend continued " we have pulled pranks on them" Daryl noticed how T-Dog was staring at the blond woman and nudged his side, T-Dog turned towards Daryl annoyed "What??? She is hot" Daryl grunted. Daryl looked back at the blond woman, who where pulling a pair of sweat pants out of her backpack, the night had gotten chilly and the woman where only wearing a short pair of denim shorts. "Miletary wannabe" the blond woman mumbled. Rick shook his head "You guys have done what?" Henrik pulled out something that looked like a joint from his pocket and lit it. " we pranked them, stupid childish stuff, but fun. They are pissed" he said with a wide grin. He took a deep pull out of it and blew out the smoke, all eyes where on him. "Son i know that you are drunk, but you do not need to do drugs as well. You are better off with a clear head in a world like this" Hershal finally said, Henriks grin grew wider, he pulled what looked like a joint out from inbetween his lips and looked at it "This is no drug, it is norwegian cigarett, tobaco" he explained, Daryl leaned in and motined the man to give it to him, he took a deep pull and coughed as he exhaled the tobaco, more used to smoking menthols, this was some of the strongest shit he had tasted"its tobaco alright, fucking strong too" and they all chuckled. The brown haired woman looked at Rick "We help with the Governer." Rick nodded satesfied with their answer. The blond woman got up and walked off and they all stared after her as she disaperad into the darkness. "Where is she going? Hershal said, Henrik shruged "probably pissing" he said casually. T-Dog leaned towards Henrik "So is your sister single?" Silje chuckled and nodded "never had a boyfriend" she said and T-Dog eyes widened from this news "Why not? " Rick asked, suddenly joining the conversation "theres nothing wrong with her looks" Henrik shruged " boys scared" he suggested questiongly, not really knowing why, he met T-Dogs smily eyes "You not her type" he simply said, knowing there where more to the mans question, the light that was shining in T-Dogs eyes disaperad "why not? is she a rugmuncher?" he mumbled and Henrik looked at Rick with a coocked brow "He asked if she was a lesbian" Rick stated, alittle embarrased about his friends remark, Henrik snickered "No" he shook his head. "Then what is her type then?" T-Dog continued, not willing to give up that easly. Henrik looked over at Daryl, who where pretending to not follow the conversation, Henrik pointed at him "Dirty hunter" Everyones eyes turned to Daryl, who where now crimson red, biting on his thumb, Rick and Hershal bursted out laughing, earning a scowl from Daryl. "Awww Dixon got him self a date for prom" Rick mocked the hunter playfully, making the people around the bonfire laugh harder. Daryl grunted and stomped into the woods, embarrased as hell. Silje watched his back " what is his type?" T-Dog shruged "probably his right hand" he said, not being able to picture Daryl with any type of girl. 

Daryl stomped through the forrest, grumbeling to himself that he should leave the idiots to fend for them selfs, from teasing him like that, he came to a stop when he saw the blond woman a few feet away, Daryl moved behind a tree, he didnt want her to think he was stalking her or anything. The woman had pulled on her sweatpants and he saw that it was atleast two numbers to big for her petite little body, though it fell nicely over her round ass, Daryl shook his head. The woman was standing in just her tanktop, cleaning her self off from walkers gut with wetwhipes, her pale blond hair was braided into a lose braid and was hanging down her back. She was a sight for gods here in the clearing where the moon shone down on her, his mouth got dry and he tried to swallow. He continued to watch as she then threw a loose hody over herself and turned towards him "I know " she said, stating she knew he was watching her, Daryl turning red again he steped out from behind the tree, not really sure what to say. "Going hunting now?" she asked curiously stepping up to him, she was half a head shorter then him. He shook his head "nah, to dark, ya should get some sleep". The woman smiled her perley whites up at him and nodded as she agreed. She then walked past him and back to their camp next to the road, he followd suit, watching how her hips swung from side to side as she moved silently through the forrest floor.


	2. moving into the prison

It was right before the sun got up, Daryl was awaken by hushed voices talking and the crackles from a fire, he turned his head and saw Mathilde and Henrik talking, he could smell the sweet scent of coffe, he got up to his feet and staggered over to the fire, scratching the back of his head, he rubbed his eyes and sat down, two pairs of eyes met his "Morning" Henrik said and Daryl grunted back. Mathilde handed him the tincup that she had been sipping out of, Daryl smelled the brew, it smelled devine right now. He took a gulp and felt the strong black liquid burn its way down his throut and down into his stomach where the warmth spread, he wiped his mouth, sniffing the cup "what the hell is this?" he murmered, "norwegian coffee and moonshine" Mathilde said as a matter of factly. "ya gettin lid up already? yall drunks or somethin?" Daryl took another sip and handed back the cup. Henrik shook his head "No drunks" Daryl just coocked his brow to the man infront of him, then he looked over to Mathilde "ya ready?" Mathilde nodded and smiled, she slipped out of her warm sweatpants and hoody and threw it in her backpack, she had her denim shorts and tanktop under, she sliped her leather boots back on. Daryl watched as she pulled out her long braid and lifted her hair up into a high ponytail, light curls brushing against her swanlike neck, he swallowd, then shook his head, he needed to snap out of this shit. This was deffently not him. Mathilde pointed at the rifle leaning against a tree "borrow?" she asked, Daryl just nodded and turned away from her, he grabed his bow and headed out into the forrest, he needed to clear his head. 

Rick woke up with a jolt and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the fire was already going, and he saw Henrik was already sitting by the fire, his girlfriend still sleeping. He nodded towards Henrik, as the man grabed an empty tincup laying on the ground, wiped it free from dirt and poored what looked like coffe into it, he handed the cup to Rick. Rick grabed the cup and drank, coughing alittle as he felt like his chest and stomach was on fire. "strong stuff" he chocked out, getting a wide grin from Henrik. Ricks blue orbs scanned their camp, watching as both Glenn and T-Dog where still sleeping but Hershal was stiiring awake, he noticed that both Daryl and Mathilde was gone from camp. "Daryl and your sister out hunting already" Henrik nodded, he looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to peak inbetween the treetops "Left an houer ago" Rick nodded. He continued to sip at the cup, alittle surprised he liked the dark rich brew. He looked at Henrik, taking in the man infront of him, he sertainly did not look like an american, neither of the three did. "Whats your contry like?" he asked, wanting to find out what he could from these strange tourists. Henrik met his stare "Different. Cold. Thin air" he answered simply. Rick knew that the language barrier could be a problem, it could lead to missunderstandings. It could scare the others back at the prison that they did not say much, after what they had been through, they didnt trust strangers easly. Maybe he could ask Carol and Lori to teach them more english. He wasnt quite sure where Norway was either. He had never heard much of the contry. He looked back up at the brownhaird man, it looked like he wanted to say something, but was struggeling to find the right words, then finally he tried " group, how meny?" Rick smiled "wer all in all twelve people." Henrik nodded. "We will start packing up as soon as everyone wakes up, and then we head back when your sister and Daryl gets back? you good with that?" Henrik nodded

Mathilda looked over to the man moving silently next to her, he had shot down three squirrels so far, she had not fired a single shot yet, she knew that a pumping a small rodent full of led would ruin the meat, allthough she could not wait until they spotted some deer tracks, and she could wipe that stupid smirk off the bowmans face. Everytime he pierced a squirrel with one of his bolts the smirk grew wider, her eyes traced the forrest floor, finally she spotted what her eyes had been searching for, she squatted down and looked at the tracks and the droppings, it looked fresh, the deer could not be far away if something had not scared it away. She glanzed over at the bowman again, he had spotted yet another squirrel, thank heavens she thought, and she sliped further into the forrest. She came to a clearing where she spotted the deer, grassing. The animal was magnificent, no doubt about it, she crouched down and pulled her rifle off of her sholder slowly and silently, she took aim at the animal and then breathed in and out slowly, then she let her pointer slowly press on the trigger. The shot rang out and she watched the animal drop to the ground, internally she was howling, take that bowman she thought to her self. She got back up at her feet and was about to walk over to the others when she suddenly felt someone grab her arm tightly, she was slung around and stood face to face with the bowman, his eyes was wide, they looked consearned, his hands was moving fast over her arms and sholders "Are ya hurt? Was it a walker? Did ya get bit?" Mathilde shook her head, and she placed her hand on the bowmans cheek to calm him. The contact sent jolts of lighting up her arm and she saw how the bowman tenced up and took a step back, she slowly let her hand drop. So he did not like to be touched she thought. She gave him a trying smile, but she had somehow angered the man "What the fuck woman, why did ya fire a shot if it wasnt a walker? are ya crazy, ya gonna bring every walker in a mile distance down on our asses now" Mathildas smile droped, and she sighed, she turned and started walking towards the dead animal, the bowman stomped after her, he had clearly not spotted her kill yet. "where ya going, the camp is back that way" Then he saw her squatting down next to a fairly large deer and he suddenly realized why she had fired a shot. "fucking hell woman, why didnt ya tell me ya shot a deer?" Mathilda looked up at him " i cant" she simply explained and Daryl got what she was trying to say. Fucking hell he couldnt belive what an idiot he had been.

A single rifle shot rang through the silent forrest, they where all up on their feet in second. "Where do you think it came from?" Hershal asked Rick, Rick shook his head, with carls accident in the back of his head he feard the worst "I dont know" Rick answered. Then suddenly Glenn shouted "walkers!" and they all turned against the korean, they spotted a group of walkers making their way towards them. Rick grabed his things and Daryls backpack "everyone gather your things we have to get out of here" he started sprinting towards the cars, and threw their belongings into the back. Henrik ran after him "Mathilda?" he asked, and Rick shoved him against the cardoor "your sister will be fine, shes with Daryl, they will make it back alright, trust me. We need to go now" He continued to shove Henrik and Silje against the second car and shouted over to T-Dog "head to the prison" T-Dog nodded and jumped into the driverseat and shoved the key in the ignition. "Get into the fucking car" he shouted to the two norwegians, and they sprung into action, they watched as Glenn and Hershal got into the car infront of them and sped off. The two in the back was almost glued to the window as they tried to spot their sibling through the thick vegetation. T-Dog sighed, he could understand their consearn "Daryl will take care of her, he will get her back safe, dont worry" It wasnt much comfort, since they didnt know how good Daryl was with his bow.

Daryl had lifted the deer up with alittle help from Mathilde and was now carrying it over his sholder, Mathilde was walking infront of him with his crossbow in her hands, he had asked if she knew how to use one, and she had nodded, not beliving her he had made her shoot it, to Daryls surprise she had hit bullseye at the first attempt. Her brother wasnt lying when he said she was a skilled hunter, it was kind of hot he thought to himself, his eyes landed on her swaying hips again and her round ass, he almost triped over a small rock and he cursed himself out internaly for staring at her. He kept his eyes on the ground, atleast that was safe. He didnt like how his eyes was being pulled towards her like magnets, and when she had touched him, it almost felt like his skin was on fire, this made him uneasy. He had not experianced anything like it. It annoyed him. As soon as they got back to the prison he would deffentlly keep his distance. They reached the camp, well atleast what had been their camp this morning, he threw the animal down at the ground and watched Mathilde look around kind of frantickly. "They left" he simply stated and he met her icey blue stare, she turned and looked over to where their cars had been, both cars gone, only Daryls bike was left. Mathilde ran over to the side of the road and kicked up the leaves "zombies" she said with worry latched into her voice. Daryl walked over to her and looked at all the tracks that was left in the dust "yeah, they are prolly alright, prolly back at the prison by now" Daryl pulled the deer back up onto his sholders and walked over to his bike, he knew it would be a tight fit with two people and a deer straped to the back of his bike. When he had secured the deer to the back of his bike he looked over at Mathilde as she was watching him with unsertain eyes, did she really think he was gonna leave her there alone?- "come on blondy, dont have all day" She gave him a relieved smile and jumped on the bike behind him, he felt her body being pressed into his back, he turned the key and the engine rawred to life. He felt her hands snake around his waist, holding herself steady as sped down the highway, he felt lightheaded and restless at the same time from her touch. He sped up, he needed to get to the prison fast, he could hear her giggles, this made him smile a bit. Daryl took off into a dusty side road that was leading to the prison, the dust flew up around them, he could see the fences in the distance and he saw people moving towards the gate.

As they had reached the gate, Carl and Michone had been ready to let them in, they had parked the cars infront of the prison and piled out. Carl was running up and throwing himself into his dads arms and gave him a tight bear hug, this made Rick laugh. It was nice seeing his young son acting like a kid, this new world had forced the little boy to grow up so fast. Lori had come over and pecked his cheek, he glanced over as Maggie and Beth ran over to Glenn and Hershal. T-Dog, Henrik and Silje had also left the cars and where now standing there unsertain of what to do. "Everyone, we have gotten some help, we met three people in the town we where set to scavange, they where tourists on vacation here in the states when the outbreak happened. This is Henrik and Silje, they are from Norway, they understand english perfectly, but have a hard time speaking it." Everyone gave the two a unsertain nod and a half smile " you said three, where is the third? and where is Daryl" Carol had entered the prison yard and had joined the group " Henrikˋs sister, Mathilde, was out hunting with Daryl when a group of walkers stumbled into our camp, we had to get out of there, Daryl will soon be here" Rick answered Carols questions and Carol walked over and put her hand out to great the newcomers. Then she walked over to Rick "We got a visitor while you guys where away, Andrea came here, wanting to talk with you on the behalf of the Governer" Ricks blue eyes hardened, hearing that their old friend was now inside his prison, working as a messenger for the governer. They all moved inside to cellblock c, Rick walked over to Andrea "what are you doing here?" he said, the voice harsh and cold, almost as cold as his stare. Andras lips tugged into a smile "I cant belive that you are all here, thank god that you all made it out alive" Andrea let her eyes glanze over all the familular faces, even the two she didnt recognize, although there was something familular with them, but she couldnt pin point to where she had seen the man and the woman before. "You didnt come here to see how we where" Rick spat out, and Andrea sighed "No, i didnt, although it is great seeing you all again. But i came here to try and work out a deal between you and the Govener. They are gearing up for war, and i dont want anyone to get killed or hurt. I need to stop this, will you please have a meeting with him and try and work out something?" she pleeded, looking up into her old leaders eyes. "I know you dont want to put our friends in danger either" she continued. "What good will come out of it? He has clearly made up his mind about us, he wants us gone from the prison, he tortured Glenn and Maggie for christ sakes" Rick was in Andreas face, fuming with surpressed anger, pointing back at Glenn, who was holding his hand around Maggies waist "Did you know that they where there? Did you help him maybe?" Andreas eyes flickered between Rick and Glenn "Offcourse not Rick, i would never do anything to hurt either of you. I never knew they where in woodbury, not until i saw Daryl with Merle" Merle came and proped himself down at the table next to Andrea and Rick "That was days ago blondy, ya been busy keeping the Governers bed warm?" Andrea glared at Merle, then back at Rick "He was the Governers right hand, and you all welcomed him into your group and me you have a problem trusting?" Rick just shook his head "Merle is Daryls blood, we could not send him on his way." he said, making it clear he wasnt up for the discussion of why Merle was there. "Rick, the Governer have agreed to meet you in two days, at the old mill between here and woodbury, please say youˋll be there and talk with him?" Right then the steel door opened and Andrea spotted Daryl walking in, with a short blond woman right behind him, she saw how the two stranger smiled and the blond running over to them and threw herself into their arms and they all hugged. Now it clicked in her brain, these where the strangers that had been harrasing the guards of woodbury, almost every other night for a month. Andrea turned her attention to Rick "just please think about it and come" she said as she picked up her things and walked out followed by Carol. She hugged Lori and Carol before she walked out of the gate to the prison. 

Daryl walked over to Rick, looking over his sholder to the door that Andrea had just walked out of "What did the Governers bitch want?" he grumbled, they all slopped down at the table "We need to have a meeting" Rick said, and they all shuffled closer to the table, they where all seated around the table in the middle where Rick sat. "Andrea wants me to meet with the Governer, he wants a meeting in two days, at the old mill" Glenn punched the table "Its a trap, he only want to lure us there and kill us" Rick looked over at Glenn, Glenn had been a ticking bomb ever since he returned from woodbury, Rick could easly understand the mans frustration from what he and his girlfriend had gone through. " It will only be me, Daryl, and the norwegians going" Rick said, Daryls eyes flickered between the three norwegians and Rick "Are ya serious? its better if you, me and Merle going.... Dont bring the woman into it, ya know what he did ta Maggie" Daryl whispered. Rick glanced over at Henrik "I go, Silje and Mathilde stay" they could all hear how the woman started discussing Henriks desission in their own language, Daryl could see that Silje almost looked relieved, but Mathilde was fuming. Rick shot Henrik down "I need atleast you and your sister, then we are four" Glenn joined into the argument "Im going too" he firmly stated but Rick shook his head " Glenn i need you here, to take my place incase something happens" Daryl knew that once Rick had made up his mind then there was no changing it. Fucking hell, now he would be too busy watching the womans back as well as Ricks, and the problem was that he could hardly focus around her. He saw how Merle studied the new people and suddenly he bursted out laughing. Everyone turned and looked at him "yall gotta be shittin me here" he said between the gigglefits, " awwww this is surly gonna be a fucking field trip aint it, fucking hell Rick, ya gotta let me come and watch the Governer when he see who is a part of yer group" Everyone still looked at Merle like he had turned butshit crazy. "shut up Merle" Daryl grumbled but Merle continued to rant " These fuckers right here have literarly made it rain shit down at the Governers guards for an entire month, sabotaging all the cars and shit." he laughed as he talked, making the people look at the three strangers. "i didnt recognized yall when it was just the two of ya, but when babybrother draged that sneaky lil blond bitch in, then it clicked. " he turned to his brother and Rick "those three fuckers a thorn in the governers eye, we have been scanning the area for weeks, looking for them, they are like fucking ghosts, hiding their tracks and shit. Sneaky" he said, he then got serious "how tha hell did yall three end up here?" Glenn spoke up "they had a drunken powwow in the middle of the day in the town deviding woodbury and the prison" This made Merle slap his tigh hard and laugh even harder "awwww shit" Rick cleared his throut "Im taking Daryl, Henrik and Mathilde, and thats final, we leave in two days, be ready. I want Daryl and Mathilde up in the guard tower for the first shift, Merle and T-Dog second, Glenn and Maggie third, Henrik and Silje on forth." He got up and returned to his cell. Daryl watched Ricks back with hardend eyes. Why the hell did he put him on watch with her. Merle nudged his side and made him turn and glare at his brother "awww, baby brother is stuck with the lil blond vixen, ya lucky bastard, wouldnt mind being stuck in the tower with a fine piece of ass like that, when yall done, ya send her my way" he snickered, this only made Daryl even more pissed off, he grabed his bow and as he passed the three norwegians he motioned at the little blond to follow him. As he was about to walk out he turned back, almost coliding with Mathilde "Merle, skin the deer and the squirrels we brought back" Merle nodded and got up and walked out after them. They walked over to the tower and Daryl took two steps at the time up the staircase. He pushed open the hatched and climbed up, he turned and gave Mathilde his hand and helped her up into the watchtower. It was late afternoon and it had gotten dark, he grabed a chair and sat down looking down into the prison yard and the treeline. He saw Mathilde take a seat next to him, she pulled out a cigg and lit it, she turned towards him " this ok?" she said holding up the smoke, Daryl just nodded. Internally he was cursing Rick out for making him babysit the fucking woodbury ghost.


	3. The meeting

The fucking bed started creeking again, first the squeeking of the bed, then the quiet moans that grew louder, then it stoped for an houer and then started back up again. Fucking hell these people where horny as hell, Daryl had tried pulling the pillow over his head, blocking out the sounds coming from the cell at his left, but it was no use. He got up and pulled on his clothes and his boots, this was the day they where gonna meet with the governer, and they had hardly gotten any sleep at all. He had to talk to Rick about maybe moving them out to cell block D or let them have one of the watchtowers, so that the rest could get some sleep. He made it downstairs, seeing that more people had given up on trying to block out the sounds comming from upstairs. Daryl grabed a water bottle and some leftovers from the vension Carol had cooked up from the deer two evnings ago. He took a bite, the meat had gotten a bit dry but it didnt matter if you where hungry enough, he had his crossbow slung over his sholder as he walked out into the first rays of the morning light. He was surprised when he saw Mathilde already sitting on one of the benches in the yard, she was holding one of her tincups inbetween her small hands. He didnt see any other options to avoid her without seeming rude, so he walked over to the bench she was sitting on and sat down next to her, he offered her some meat that she took with a little smile tugging on the corner of her lip. She offered her cup back, he could see it was that strong coffe again "is it just coffe or did you booz it up?" she gave him a wicked grin as he took a zip, he could hardly taste the moonshine this time, she must be running low he thought. "cant sleep either?" he grunted as he gave her back the tincup, she shook her head and giggled. "man, ya brother and friend sure knows how ta keep busy at night" Mathilde just shruged her sholders "Love" she said like it explained it all. Fucking had nothing to do with all that love shit. "ya ready for today?" he asked, the grin was back on her lips and she nodded "yes, fun", Daryl cocked his brow looking at her "fun? it aint fun when ya got a bullet wedged between yer eyes" he couldnt figure thse people out. Yesterday the walkers had gotten dangerously close to breaking one of the outer fences, the three newcomers had ran outside and started to slash through the walkers from behind, and they continued to work outside for the rest of the day, Daryl had grabed a rifle and climbed one of the towers and shot the walkers that came to close to them for comfort. Rick had been furious when they entered the gate in the afternoone. Henrik had just brushed Rick off with a shrug, telling him that the problem was solved. " We all die. " Mathilde said and snaped him out of his trail of thoughts. "yeah i know that, but dont ya wanna live a while longer? " the woman just shruged "my job, keep family safe, if i die, it will be worth the effort" Daryl scovled back at her. Life wherent something she should take so lightly, but he kinda understood now why they all where that careless, well it didnt seem like Henrik was careless when it came to his girlfriend, Daryl had noticed how he watched her like a hawk. He had actually snarled a couple of times towards Merle, when he came alittle to close to Silje. It was somewhat intertaining. He wondered how a fight between his brother and Henrik would turn out, who would win. He kind of liked the man even if they where a bit weird and out of the ordinary. He could feel her eyes on him and he started to squirm where he sat, it was almost like her eyes pierced right through his walls that he had used years building up, he didnt like it one bit. He got up and started walking along the fence, checking it for any weak spots.

Rick sat at the table looking straight at the Governer, the man was tall, dark brown hair, he looked like an office rat, he had a black patch over his eye, Rick knew that Michone had stabed him in the eye with a piece of broken glass, and he knew he had people in his group that gladly where willing to take out the other eye as well. The man was going on and on about some story about his old life, Rick only listened with half an ear, he didnt see the point in this meating at all, he knew the governer wherent gonna budge, and he knew he couldnt either. The man finished his story and placed a bottle of burbon on the table, he placed out two glasses and filled them, he shoved one of the glasses towards Rick, he grabed it and played with the glass in his hand. He was tempted to just poor the golden liquid at the floor infront of the man, but he knew that was kind of childish behaviour and his people would deffently suffer for his rude behaviour. He watched as the governer took a sip before he placed his bottom lip against the glass and threw his head back as the burbon hit his tongue and throat. He closed his eyes and forced it down, he had never been much of a burbon drinker. Alright Rick, ill make you an offer, Ricks eyes shot up and met the governers one eye "You have three people in your group that i want. I have heard that they just reasently joined your group, so they dont mean much to you, if you hand them over we will call it even and we will leave you alone. " Rick watched the man as he slumped down in the chair infront of him, still sipping to his burbon. "What are you gonna do with them?" The governer placed his glass back at the table and sighed " its not really any of your buisness, but i will answer you this time. The man i will use as an entertainment for my comunity, call it a gladiator game" Rick eyes widened slightly and almost dreaded to ask " what about the two woman?" The governer smiled a sleasy smile "They are pretty to look at from what ive heard, i think my soldiers will enjoy them" Rick swallowd hard " And you give your word that my people will be safe if i hand them over" The governers smile grew, he placed his hand over his heart "you have my word"

As they reached their destination Henrik stoped the car, he pulled down the window and watched as Ricks back disaperad into a shed like barn. Daryl and Mathilde jumped out of the car and silently ran around the building, checking if they could have a clear shot at the governer, they rounded the corner and walked back at the car, just as another car pulled up. That blond woman from the prison was the first to jump out, Henrik steped out of the car and leaned over the hood of their car "What ya boy doing here already Andrea?" Daryl spat, Andrea shook her head and walked swiftly towards the building " i didnt know he was here already" Daryl rolled his eyes and leaned against the car, Mathilde jumped up and sat on the hood of the car with her feet dangeling next to Daryl. There where three other men piling out of the car as well. One that looked alot like a computer nerd, one who looked like a mexican and one that had that sertain hillbilly look.Henrik rounded the car and stood on the other side of Daryl. The man that looked like a nerd, held out his hand to Henrik, he just looked at the outstreatched hand and shook his head " not shaking. still smell like shit" he said with a smirk. They watched as the nerd glanzed nervously over at the mexican looking man, who had taken a step forward " you are the shit thrower" Henrik grin grew wider as he nodded. " i should have known, i recognize that silver haird bitch anywhere" he said and licked his bottom lip. Both Daryl and Henrik took a step forward, snarling. The nerd walked inbetween the three growling guys "no need to start the war before we know the outcome of this meating, for all we know, they are working stuff out in there" They where interupted by the woman called Andrea storming out of the barn, grumbeling something about stupid ignorant men. They all sat in silence for a while until they heard the familular growling from walkers close by. Daryl, Mathilde and that Mexican where rounding the corner in a second, the hillbilly and the nerd stood by the car, so Henrik desided to stay back and watch them. After what seemed like ten minutes Daryl rounded the corner on the other side of the building, he walked over to Henrik "wheres ya sister?" he asked, looking inside the car for her. Henrik glanced over at Daryl " she not with you?" he asked, and Daryl cursed, he grabed his bow tighter until his knuckles was starting to get white as he walked back around the building, Henrik followd. The sight that met them made Henrik blood boil. The mexican had his one hand over Mathildes mouth and the other was pressed down her pants as he was pushing her up against the silo. When the mexican noticed them he pulled his hand up and let his hand slip, Daryl was aiming his bow straight between the mans eyes, before they knew it Mathilde threw her head back so it crashed into the mexicans nose, they heard it break and blood came pooring out of his nose. Daryl continued to aim at him while Mathilde walked and stood next to her brother. "ya so much as look at her again and yer dead!" Daryl growled loudly. As they walked back to the cars, they saw Rick come out and sliped into the passanger seat, Henrik jumped into the driver seat, Daryl waited until Mathilde had gotten in before he jumped in behind her. Henrik didnt wait for any orders before he turned the key and sped out of there, making sure to leave a cloud of dust in the governers face. As he drove home he continued to stare at his sister every five minutes, making sure she was alright. When they reached the prison, Mathilde where the first one to jump out of the car, she ran up and took cover in her cell. Rick watched her and then flickered his eyes back between Henrik and Daryl. Both men shook their heads, but looked like they could choke somoen to death. Rick turned to Henrik "take Silje and take first watch" Henrik just nodded and left.

Rick sat down at one of the tables in the common area, Carol handed him a bottle of water and he took a large gulp and nodded towards her as a thank you. Glenn came over and sat down next to Rick, Daryl and Hershal. The others started to pile up around them as well, all egar to hear the results of the meeting. "so how did it go?" Glenn asked alittle impatient. Rick stared down at his hand that was folded on the table, he was debating of what he was gonna say, but recon the best way to go at it was to tell the truth "The governer wants a deal" he started, he glanced up at the his family around the table, he had come to think of them all as his family. "He will leave us alone if we give them the three norwegians. " He heard a woman gasping and met his wifes shocked eyes "Rick, tell me you told the man flat out no?" she said, her eyes where pleeding, he had seen his wife had taken a liking to the weird newcomers. They did not speak much, but Silje helped Carol, Lori and Beth out with the cooking and the laundry. They where all hard workers, and they never complained, they always had a smile on their face.Rick pulled his hands through his hair and then draged his hands down his face "I told the governer i was gonna think about the offer, i needed to discus it with you all. " Daryl scoffed "just tell him no, cant send them into the lions den like that" Rick stared down at the table again " i have to think of whats best for the group, if we give them up then you all will be safe" Daryl scowled at Rick "ya cant be serious man?" Merle came and placed his hand on Daryls sholder, but Daryl shook him off " now now babybrother, it aint worth sacreficing ya life for some foreign pussy" Daryl glared at his brother. "What will happen to them you hand them over to the governer?" Carol whispered, Rick was about to answer, but Daryl was now furious "Ya stupid or somethin? He gonna let his men rape the shit out of Silje and Mathilde and they are prolly gonna slit Henriks throat in front of them, make him turn so he can rip them to pieces after they are done with them. Yall saw what they did with Glenn and Maggie, and they where only there for 24 hours" Carol eyes flickered between Daryl and Rick, Rick nodded "the governer admitted that how Daryl just described it, was what he was gonna do" Daryl nodded "yeah, i saw the lil mexican shit try to force himself on Mathilde after we had brought down some walkers" Lori gasped "Rick no, i wount let you take them, I will tell them to run before you can hand them over. They deserve better. " Rick sighed "I just dont know, im trying to keep you all safe. The governer said we had three days to make up our minds, and deliver them at the silo" Suddenly T-Dog cleared his throat and looked behind Rick and Daryl, Daryl slowly turned and looked straight into Mathildes icey blue orbs "awwww shit" he heard Merle say behind him. Mathildes eyes whent from Daryl and onto meating Ricks blue stare. The blond woman walked through the common area and disaperad into the thombs. Daryl was already up on his feet, with his bow hanging over his sholder, far as he knew she was unarmed and the thombs could be full of walkers. He stormed after the blond woman.

Mathilde had been laying in bed, but all the voices from downstairs kept her from falling to sleep, so she desided to get up and find some water, maybe head out and have a talk with her bestfriend. What had happened earlier was playing over and over in her head, and she felt sick, she needed a distraction. As she silently made her way down the stairs she could hear the voices more clearly, she stoped for a second, she didnt understand at first what they where discussing, but then she added it up in her head and it dawned on her. Rick had been given a chanse to let his group go free, if he handed over herself, her brother and Silje, and the leader of this group was actually considering it. She steped closer and heard Daryl tell everyone what he had vitnessed back at the mill. She felt the embarasement overpowering her and her stomach turned. It was not his place to share such things with his friends, it had not happened to him. He knew Henrik wouldnt tell a living soul. Someone saw her and made the rest aware that she was listening in on the conversation, she met the bowmans sky blue eyes and then turned to look at their new leader, the man was imposible to read, he was closed off. She deverted her eyes at the floor and swiftly made her way out of the room, she ran blindly through the first door she could reach. She ran aimlessly and rather blindly down the never ending dark hall, she felt a draft against her face and she followed the direction where the fresh air came from, she had stabed two walkers easly with the hunter knife she had straped to her belt. She reached the end of the hall and saw the afternoon light stream into the hall, the wall was gone and she climbed out onto the debries, she climbed up on a hugh pile of concrete and sat down, she pulled her knees up against her chest and leaned her forhead on her knees hugging her legs with her arms. She heard footsteps behind her, she knew it wasnt a walker, but didnt care to see who it was. Some of these people wanted to give them up to the governer, end their life in the worst possible way. How had they been so stupid to join this group and trust these people. They had been on their own for a year, and they had managed alright, as soon as they met people everything whent to hell.  
Mathilde noticed someone slumping down next to her, she didnt have to lift her head and see who it was, she recogniced his scent, after being on watch with him for the past three days. "We will die" she whispered, barly hearable, he didnt answer right away and Mathilde thought he had not heard her. She lifted her head up and looked at him, he was staring out into the forrest that surrounded the prison, "Nah, Rick is a good man, he will come to his senses and see it aint right." He turned his head and his sky blue eyes met her iceblue ones. "Why?" she asked, she had understood the bonds between the people in this group was very strong and that her and her brother and Silje was the weird outsiders. They where so different from the americans." Yer a good hunter, the group needs ya" he said and looked back into the forrest. For the first time in a year she truely felt homesick, things where much easier back home, she knew what to expect from people there, she knew their way of thinking, here it was different. She had heard the bickering that had been between the people in the group the last three days and she could not understand how people could care about something so unimportant with a threat hanging over their heads. "We can leave?" she breathed and followed his gaze out in to the scenery surrounding them "Nah yer are stronger in numbers, yall should stay". Hearing this surprised her alittle, she would never in a million years think that the bowman would want them to stay. He did not seem to care about anyone, he just tolerated people from a far. "He will come even if you give him us" she said matter of factly, the bowman nodded "i know. I wount let him have ya" The bowman got up to his feet and reached out his hand to help her up, Mathilde grabed it and felt the jolts of lighting going up her arm again as her hand touched his. This puzzled her, she had never felt anything like it, she looked up at the bowman, seeing his cheeks had a faint redness on them, had he felt it too?. He droped her hand as soon as she was up on her feet and nodded towards the enterence "come on, wer on watch" and Mathilde followed him back into the thombs.

Henrik walked up to Rick and pulled him aside "Governer? any deal?" he asked, eager to hear if there where a way around a war, though he highly doubted it, at watch he and Silje had been discussing possible ways to stand against an attack from the governer. They knew the governer had alot more people, and from what they had seen over the wall surrounding woodbury, they had machine guns and army trucks. Henrik saw the struggle inside of Rick in his eyes and he took a step closer his new leader, Rick took a deep breath "The governer wanted me to hand you three over, that was the only deal he was willing to make to keep the rest of the group safe". Henrick felt a claw grip around his heart, thinking about his girlfriend and sister at the governers mercy "you cant! they cant go there!" he breathed. Rick shook his head "i really wish there where other options". Henrik where not going to give up that easy, he had to tell Rick about what he and Silje had been discussing. "i have idea how to kill him" he pressed on before the man could shut him down, Ricks eyes lit up, this made Henrik hopefull that Rick would reconsider "we all" he motioned with his hand "small groups, kids-woman not fighting, go hide. Hershal can drive into woods" Rick nodded, incurraging him to continue "small group in the dark halls, make sure no one sneak out. Other in watch tower and on bridge, hiding, pallets, steal walls " He pulled Rick outside pointing at the pile of rubbish scattering the prison yard, he then pointed to the bridge connecting cellblock C with D. "open fire when out in the yard". His leaders eyes where sparkeling and Henrik could see him taking a liking to his idea. Rick turned and yelled at Glenn, T-Dog, Hershal and Daryl to come join them. As the men had joged from all directions of the prison and where now standing in front of them, Rick started explaining Henriks plan. The woman had also joined them and where now listening to Rick. Mathilde walked over to her brother " " she said checking out the cracks in the pallets, they where talking together in their native tongue, the others had quiet down and was now standing there looking at them, it didnt seem like the siblings noticed. The way they talked it sounded like they where in the middle of an heated argument, their language sounded weird to the group, not knowing when an sentance ended and another started. Henrik nodded and pointed up at the bridge "< we should put some up all the way, put three or people there, and some in the watchtowers, they wount have a chanse in hell to escape the bullets. Place guns, rifles and amo all around the stations>" Mathilde turned towards the caged entrances of both cellblocks "". Daryl leaned closer to Silje "are they fighting?" he asked, that made Silje turn and look at him with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, the laughter was evident in her golden orbs "No, they talking how to secure the snipers". Both Daryl and Rick looked at her like she was crazy. "Sounds like they are in a heated discussion to me" Rick said. "Imagine what it would sound like if they where actually fighting" T-Dog joked and the rest chuckled, the siblings stoped talking and looked back at the group. "Then we dont talk, we punch" Silje said in her sweetest voice and the siblings faces cracked into hugh grins. T-Dog took a step back and raised his hands "Yall are crazy in a scary way", the rest of the group bursted out into laughter. Rick turned to the group "alright time to get to work, if you have any questions, ask Henrik, it was his plan and seems like he have it figured out." They all nodded.

Silje took Mathildes place next to Henrik, and they started lifting the pallets up to the bridge, Mathilde pulled a pallet up and started half carrying it, half dragging it over to the bridge, when two strong hands yanked it out of her hands, Mathilde jumped alittle surprised as Daryl brushed past her with her pallet in his hands "this aint no womans work" he said with his gruffy southern drawl. She just shruged it off and turned to pick up one of the metal plates, it was not as heavy as the pellats, so she could easly carry it over to cellblock D, she lifted it up and was about to carry it over when that too was pulled from her grasp, she looked at him with her brow coocked. Did he think she wasnt capable of doing anything, becouse she was a woman? Where she came from there where no difference in what woman and men could do, everyone pitched in where they wanted. She tried again, she walked back to the pile, her annoyance was evedently visible, becouse she heard Merle chuckle "dont git yer panties all twisted up in a bundle now sugar tits" he said while smoking a ciggaret. Mathilde just frowned, not understanding what Merle ment by that comment, she lifted another plate and that too was grabed from her fingers, she was getting pissed and watched as Daryl turned and walked away, Mathilde decided she have had enough of being treated like a weakling, she ran after Daryl, who turned when he heard her quick footsteps, he droped the plate, just in time to to grab Mathilde by her wrist as she was about to throw a punch, Daryl frowned his brows looking down at her. She tried to pull her hand out of his tight grip, but Daryl pulled her closer "dont ever raise yer hand at me again" he snarled, this fuled Mathildes anger and she started cursing him out in her own language "you man chauvinistic prick, how dare you treat me like im weak and not capable of lifting a simple metal plate" she pulled on her hand once again, this time Daryl let go and she stumbled back alitle "dont treat me like i cant do this" she shouted, Daryl blinked a couple of times "are ya dense or somethin, im just tryin to help ya". She turned and swiftly walked away "not stupid, not weak" she yelled at him over her sholder. Merle was having too much fun watching his babybrother trying to act like a gentleman, something the little foxy firecracker missunderstood. She sure as hell was hot when she was angry, no wonder his brother where drooling puddles around her. He walked over to his brother who stood frozen watching Mathilde walk off towards the gate "ah babybrother, yer gonna have yer hands full with that one. Give me an houer with ˋer and sheˋll be purring like a housecat" Daryl shot daggers at his brother with his blue orbs "Shut up Merle" he growled before he stomped the other direction. Henrik had been watching the whole scene from the bridge with a wide grin on his face.


	4. When war comes knocking

It was the day of the trade, both Henrik and Mathilde where alittlebit on edge, they had chosen not to tell Silje what Rick had told them, it was better she didnt know, she was already becomming friends with the other woman in the group and they didnt want to ruin that for her. They wherent sure if they could trust Rick and the others though. Mathilde climbed up the stairs of the watchtower with her backpack on her back, she was sick of being stuck in the cell, so she thought that hanging out with the people who ment most to her would distract her thoughts. Henrik greeted her with a half empty bottle of whisky, she slumped down next to him and took a large swig from the brown liquid, she felt it burn its way down to her stomach, she sighed happily. "Are you all packed and ready if things hit the fan?" Henrik asked her, she patted her back pack and nodded "all packed" she saw Henrik and Siljeˋs backpack was also packed and ready. Silje was nipping at a bottle of wine she had stashed away "How are things going with Daryl?" she asked between her sips, just hearing the name made Mathilde agrevated "You mean the most thick headed man walking on earth?" her voice was dripping of sarcasam "its going great". Henrik chuckled and Silje looked at her "Mathilde, why dont you give the man a chanse?" After Silje had become Henriks girlfriend she had become more like a big sister to her then her bestfriend, sometimes this annoyed her greatly, she knew Silje only ment well, but it was deffently getting on her nerves. "Give him a chanse? Why? The man looks at me like im some kind of imbasil, that i cant even wipe my own ass without his help. Henrik dosent treat you like that, so you have no idea what its like, but ill tell you, its fucking degrading and annoying as hell." Mathilde huffed. Henrik handed her the bottle again and watched as Mathilde took another large gulp "Dosent seem to me like he see you like that, from what ive observed the man could eat you whole" he said snickering "both him and his brother, allthough, truth be said, Merle looks like he drools over all the woman in the group" Mathilde rolled her eyes "you dont know shit either, im telling you, Daryl annoyes the living shit out of me, he hardly talks, just grunts like a fucking caveman" Silje feeling a bit tipsy from the wine bursted out into a gigglefit "i wonder if he grunts in bed as well" her own joke only causing another gigglefit, Henrik nudged her side "Hey! calm your tits woman, only thing consearning you is my fucking grunts" Silje continued, as if Henrik hadnt said anything " he sertainly look like a cavemen, your cell is right next to where he sleeps, maybe you should cut his hair while he is passed out" Mathilde huffed again " theres nothing wrong with the mans hair, just his attitude, beside you should talk, your boyfriends hair is almost the same leangth as yours" Henrik threw his hands up in the air "hey hey, no hating on my glorious hair, its devine" he said with a dramatic voice, patting down his braid. Mathilde punched his sholder "Devine my ass" she huffed, just as the hatch on the floor opened and Daryl climed up, he nodded to both Henrik and Silje but ignored Mathilde. Mathilde waited to the man had his back to them before she motioned with her hands - what did i just say- to the others. Henrik pulled Silje up on her feet and they both grabed their backpacks and left the watch tower. Mathilde walked over and grabed the whisky that Henrik had left and slumped down in the chair next to where Daryl where seated. Daryl glanzed over at her from the corner of his eye and a well known grunt escaped his lips. Mathilde threw her hands in the air "what?!?" she half shouted, her voice not hiding the annoyance she felt. Daryl looked at her and then at her backpack "ya leavin or somethin?" She just stared at him for a second "no. if i have to run i want my things." Daryl huffed "i told ya, i was not gonna let Rick trade ya to the governer". Mathilde shruged her sholders "If governer win, we all have to run" she took another swig of whisky, she put the bottle down, suddenly feeling the buzz she was on fade away. "why are you so angry at me?" she slowly asked, this had puzzled her the entire time since she was brought back to the prison. Daryl glared at her "non of yer fucking buisness" he spat, Mathildes eyes widened, not expecting to be brushed off like that, she tried again "i think it is. You not angry with the other woman"Daryl huffed and got up from his chair "Just leave me the fuck alone" he said and walked out on the perch overlooking the prison yard. Mathilde sighed and leaned back into her chair, this was going to be some long houers on watch with mr, grumpy pants.

The group was gathered inside in the common area, all sitting around the tables, except for two people who where on watch, Daryl and Mathilde. "Right so we have desided that Hershal and Silje are gonna take Carl, Lori and Beth and camp out in the woods, a safe distance from the prison, until this whole thing is over" Henrik and Silje had just come in and joined the meeting. "Why Silje? good fighter!" Henrik asked, looking directly at Rick. He really did not like the idea of being separated from his girlfriend. Rick met Henriks stare, he could easly understand the mans wish to have Silje close. He wanted that too with Lori, but it was simply not possible. Lori was his weaknes, and Silje was Henriks. "And that is exactly why i need her to go with Hershal, to help him keep Lori, Carl and Beth safe. We dont know when the governer will attack, and Silje is the most capable in that group to keeping them safe, fed and warm out in the woods." Lori stood next to Silje and placed her hand on her arm and squeesed it and smiled, Silje smiled back. Ricks reasoning made Henrik at ease and he nodded, accepting it, he placed his hand on the small of her back. Proud that the leader was counting on his girlfriend skills. "Then i want another group out in the thombs, blocking an escape root, this will be T-Dog, myself, Daryl and Mathilde" Everyone nodded "Another group up on the bridge Maggie, Glenn and Michone" He turned to Henrik "i want you and Merle up in the watch tower, taking out anyone who tries to escape." Henrik looked at Merle and then back to Rick and nodded. "Hell i rather be stuck in the thombs with that fightsty little sister of his" Merle spat and everyone rolled their eyes, offcourse Merle would object to Ricks plan. How could they all expect anything els. Henrik had steped up to where Merle was sitting "you stay away from Mathilde" Henrik was growling, making it clear once and for all that he did not like him around her. Merle got up to his feet "ya have a problem with a redneck being with yer sister?" Merles blue eyes was shootin daggers at Henrik "No, i have a problem with you and her, you too old!" Henrik spat back and this made Merle laugh. Merle put his hands up in a surrendering position "alright alright, no need to go all viking on my ass, i don care as long as a Dixon tap that ass" He said grabbing his weapons and heading out the door to take his place up at the watch tower. Rick too got up "ok better get this on a role then" he said, he walked over to Henrik and placed a reasuring hand on the mans sholder "no need to worry, your sister is safe, im keeping my eyes on Daryl, nothing will happen" Henrik shook his head "not worry about Daryl, just Merle" he said and Rick mouth tugged up into a smile. The common area where suddenly busy with people gathering their things and preparing for what was to come. Henrik walked over to Silje and placed his hands on her hips, she turned in his arms and snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him "You make sure you come back to me" he whispered against her lips making Silje smile "always" she answered and Henrik deepend the kiss. "Break it off you two...... havent you two had enough of that keeping people awake all night" T-Dog hollered out and people chuckled. Henrik broke the kiss and flipped T-Dog his finger before he placed his hands back on Siljes ass and squeesed it tightly, making Silje moan slightly.

Everyone had taken their places and was now just waiting. Merle and Henrik sat with their backs against the pallet wall they had built. Trucks comming up the dirt road could be heard, Henrik peeked over the pallets and they could see the cloud of dust over the treetops in the distance. Both Merle and Henrik grabed their rifle and took position.   
The first truck drove straight through the front gate and it crashed open, it took a turn and drove into the middle of the field and Henrik and Merle followed it with their eyes "What the hell ?" Merle breathed as they saw the driver jumping out and running to the back of the truck, swinging open the doors and then took off running again. Henrik and Merle continued to watch as the walkers came piling out of the truck. "Fuck" Henrik whispered to Merle. Two more military trucks pluss a bus came driving up the road and crashed open the second gate. "a whole army" Henrik whispered and just got a nod from Merle, showing that he was already prepared for this from the governer. Then men and woman in the busses and armytrucks steped out into the prison yard and they was devided into two groups, one was led in by the governer into cellblock C and the other was led by Martinez into cellblock D. The prison yard got quiet when they had all entered the prison. Henrik could only hope that the group that was stuck in the thombs would be alright.

Rick signalized with his hand that everyone should be quiet and ready as they heard sounds comming from both the C and D block. Rick and T-Dog stood outside cellblock C, ready with smokebombs and fire crackers in their hands, and Mathilde and Daryl outside of cellblock D. The thombs was quiet, they had been working all day to clear it out, so they wouldnt be surprised by any walkers. They listened to the two groups inside, and it got quiet. Rick lifted his hand and signalized for them to open the doors and drop the firecrackers and the smokebomb. Daryl flicked up his lighter and Mathilde stood ready with her hands on the door. She opened it up and threw in the smokebombs and then Daryl threw the firecrackers, alot of comotion could be heard from inside both cellblocks. Mathilde grinned up to Daryl and she could faintly see the corner of Daryls lips tug into a small smile. Guns was suddenly fired and Daryl pushed Mathilde back and shielded her with his body incase someone where to burst through the doors.

The doors to the cellblocks flew open and thick gray smoke was welling out , people stumbled out coughing and rubbing their eyes, they gasped in the fresh air, some fell to their knees, thats when Henrik saw Maggie, Glenn, Carol and Michone popp their heads up from the bridge, all dressed in riot gear and started shooting down on the people crawling around on the pavement below them. Henrik nudged Merle and they both got up and started taking out the once who where trying to escape to their cars, the people from woodbury where first desorianted but then they saw where the bullets where comming from and started to shoot back, they heard a loud yelp and Henrik saw Michone slump down behind the cover of the pallets, as the woodbury people pulled back towards the yellow bus, they started shooting up against the watchtower. Merle had eyed a man running into the other watchtower and he saw the man had made it out onto the perch and was now shooting directly down at Maggie and Glenn. Merle aimed him in and fired one shot and the man crumbled over the railing and fell to the ground. Henrik saw the doors to the cellblocks flew open and saw his sister, Daryl, T-Dog and Rick ran out with their guns in their hands, ready to fire, they took cover behind the metal plates as the bullets started raining down on them. The yellow bus was turning and driving away, when Henrik spotted the governer, hanging from the outside of one of the trucks, he lined up his shot and pressed the trigger, the bullet flew right into the mans sholder, he was about to fall to the ground when another man pushed him inside the truck and drove away. Henrik cursed under his breath and fired of the rest of his bullets after the truck. 

Mathilde couldnt get a clear shot and ran out of the cage, she could faintly hear Daryl shout after her, but she was set to take the governer out, she had seen that someone in the guard tower had shot him, and she wanted to finish the job. If this man lived he would come back for them. She ran down to the fence and grabed a rifle and aimed at the moving truck, she fired and saw the back window crack, she was about to fire one more round when she saw from the corner of her eye that the mexican was aiming at her, she heard the shot and turned ready to take cover when she felt a burning sensation on her arm, she droped the rifle to the ground and slumbed down, she looked over at the mexicak, scrambeling to find her handgun to be ready to shoot the man, but he crumbled to the ground with an bolt sticking out of the side of his head. She grabed her arm and pressed down hard on it, her shirt was soked with blood, she heard running footsteps closing in on her and she saw up and met Daryls consearned blue eyes as he squatted down next to her. He shoved her hand away and looked at the wound. "alright, i was not hit" she pressed out, but Daryl lifting her arm made her yelp out in pain, Daryl had cut the arm off her shirt and was now tying the fabrick over her wound to stop the bleeding, it stung like hell. "looks like the bullet just graced ya..... yer damn lucky girl, that shot could have killed ya" his voice was gruff and angry. Mathilde rolled her eyes "i am alive. ok" she said, she tried to stumble to her feet, she wherent the one to quite when a job wasnt finished. The rapid fire around them had now died out and Daryl pushed her down onto the pavement again "its over girl, ya should take it easy, get Hershal to look at that". She turned her head and saw that the army trucks and the yellow buss was gone, and she saw both Merle and Henrik walking up and into the prison yard. Rick met them and patted them on the sholder "we did it" she heard him say and a loud cheer could be heard from both T-Dog and Maggie. Mathildes face cracked into a wide smile when she saw the pure relief and happyness in the other womans face. She lifted her head and saw Carol helping a wounded Michone down to one of the benches. Rick walked over to them "the bullet only graced her calf" Michone gave him a small reasuring smile that she was alright and Rick nodded.   
Henrik ran over to his sister and squatted down next to Daryl "she hurt?" he asked, consearn and worry dripping from his shaky voice. Daryl shook his head "only a grace wound, shell be alright, just need some stitches i recon" Henrik let out a relieved sigh. That was good news. 

Rick called all the men over, he directed his stare at Glenn "take a car and go bring back Hershal and the others, we need him to patch up the girls." Glenn nodded and ran over to one of the cars that was ready by the enterance to the prison, incase they needed to escape. Merle walked up to Rick " we should go after the governer, make sure he dont get time to retaliate" Rick nodded. "You, Daryl, Henrik and T-Dog come with me, wer gonna stop this once and for all" he said and they all piled into the trucks and sped off.   
Maggie walked over to Mathilde and slumped down next to her, leaning her back into the fence. "i cant belive we did it!" she breathed. How little faith this group had in themselfs was almost shocking, Mathilde had never questioned their ability, but she didnt have it in her to start an argument now, she leaned her head back, the throbbing pain in her arm was slowly fading, she took a deep breath and let her eyes scan over the prison yard " we need clean" she said and Maggie nodded. "Yeah we take the bodies out with the pickup truck as soon daddy gets back. " They watched as Carol walked around stabing the onece that wasnt already shot in the head.

It was getting dark, it seemed like they had been cleaning up the yard for houers, and they had opened up all the doors to air out the cellblocks. Mathilde and Silje where consearned about the men who had gone after the governer. They had not come back yet, and that was not good. Had something happened to them, where they been captured? Mathilde could read the same worries in Silje and Loris eyes. She walked over to Glenn "we need to go to woodbury. See if the men are ok" Glenn wiped off his sweaty forhead with the back of his hand "your right, we should go look for them, something might have happened" he said, they both turned towards the gates when the people working to remove the walkers that had escaped into the field and rebuilding the fence shouted to get Glenns attentiong. A yellow bus could be spotted and behind it they could hear the roar of Daryls bike. "What the hell is this" Glenn breathed, the makeshift gate was opened and the buss made it all the way up to the prison yard. The woman and Glenn grabed rifles and handguns and aimed at the buss as it stoped. Rick was the first one to step out of it " hold your fires everyone, no need to shoot, we are all alright, i will explaine once everyone is settled. " Henrik jumped out after Rick and Silje ran over and threw her self in his arms, they met in a hungry desperate kiss. Daryl steared his bike up next to bus and jumped off. Mathilde walked over to him, with questioning eyes , Daryl met her stare and shruged "the governer hightaled out of town, leaving the people of woodbury to fend for them selfs, its mostly old farts, woman and kids.... Rick desided to bring them back and let them join us. " Mathilde scanned the people walking out of the bus when two youg woman and four men around her age walked out, she looked back at Daryl "old people?" she questioned whit a coocked brow, Daryl just shruged his sholders. Ricks voice rang out once again " These people are from woodbury and where against the governers attack on us, they are innocent, the governor left these people to starve and i suggested that they could join us, together we are stronger, and we can make this prison into a good comunity. The people from woodbury can have cellblock D, we brought food, amo and other supplies back" He showed people in to their new home and helped them settle. The rest of the group carried in all the supplies that had been brought back.   
That night they all colapsed onto their beds, tired and sore from the battle that had been fought and won.


	5. Chapter 5

It had gone nearly five months now since the woodbury people had joined their group. The groups seemed to blend in perfectly, instead of one leader, it had been desided that a counsil where now to lead the group, carefully and equally picked from both groups. Each person had their own assignment, but pitched in whenever it was needed. Henrik, Daryl, Glenn and Merle had just gotten back from a run and was sitting outside in the prison yard on the benches. Daryl, Henrik and Glenn had become very close after spending so much time scavenging the last months. Glenn and Maggie, Henrik and Silje had gotten married in a joined ceremony last month. Everything seemed perfect and quiet, almost too quiet. To intertain their selfs Glenn and Henrik had started a bet about if and when Daryl finally would have the guts to tell Mathilde he had feelings for her. It was clear to everyone but Daryl and Mathilde that they where crushing on eachother, and it was almost hilarious to see how much they where fighting it. The mens eyes scanned the area and they found what they where searching for down by the fences, Maggie, Silje and Mathilde was slaying down walkers through the fences, the sun was beating down on them harsh, but the woman where strong and kept working in a steady pace. After staring at the three woman graceously moving in the sun, Daryl growled, Glenn and Henrik had started discussing how they could fix the waterpump that was cloging up every other day. Carol and Lori had been teaching Henrik, Mathilde and Silje english so now they where more chatty and less missunderstandings where made. Both Glenn and Henriks eyes shot up and they saw three guys from the woodbury group talking with their wifes. One of the men was standing alittle to close for comfort to Mathilde, and Glenn gave Henrik a grin when they saw that it was the reason why Daryl suddenly had tenced up and was now growling like a rabbid dog. "Ah babybrother, looks like ya got some competition goin on down there" Merle said in his usual teasing voice, and Glenn snickered. "Shut up Merle" Daryl grunted and tried to pretend not to be affected by the sight. Merle leaned in closer to his brother "so when ya gonna grow some balls and tap that ass?, blondy might not wait for ever for yer balls to drop" .They watched as the woman was laughing over something the men had said. Henrik looked over at his friend and saw that he had balled up his hands so tight that his knuckles where turning white. Glenn looked over at Henrik and nudged his arm "thank god wer married right" he said with laughter in his voice, seeing how hard Daryl was struggeling to sit still, his eyes glued on Mathilde and the guy she was talking too. " Ah, wouldnt be so damn comfortable if i was ya there chinaman, looks like yer muisses likes the attention" Merle continued, loving to give the three shit. Henrik felt the need to put Merle back in his place " we trust our woman, and hes fucking korean" he said glancing up at Merle who where now walking over to his side of the bench. " now now viking boy, no need to bring midlearth down on olˋMerles ass couse yer woman are getting all shakey in the knees, if i was in yer shoes i would have been down there making sure those pretty boys knew who they belonged too" Henrik shook his head and brushed off Merles comment, this didnt fly well with Merle who love to get under peoples skins and rile them up allitle. He leaned over to Henrik " all yer woman havent been gettin anythin for over a week since wer been out scavanging, they are prolly already drippin puddles as we speak" This made both Henrik, Glenn and Daryl jump up from their seats and stride down towards the fence, Merle chuckled rang in their ears. "Whats so damn funny?" Daryl asked as they walked up to the group, he walked up to the guy that was talking to Mathilde and started him down. Henrik and Glenn had walked over to their wifes and was now holding an arm around their waist to demonstrate that the woman where taken, the two men who had been talking to Maggie and Silje got the hint and backed off, but the man that was talking to Mathilde took a step closer to Daryl, knowing Mathilde was single and didnt belong to anyone. "None of your buisness redneck, why dont you go play a fiddle or something and let the woman enjoy her self for once. " This made Daryls foul mood even worse, he threw himself at the man ready to punch, but Henrik and Glenn grabed him and hold him back " calm down Daryl" Henrik used all his force to keep his angry friend from not tearing the other man to pieces. Glenn walked over to the two other men who where staring at Daryl with wide eyes "take your friend and clean out cellblock A, we brought in three new people today, so we need the space" they both nodded and pulled their friend with them "run away ya fucking thurd, better watch yer back or els ya will have a bolt wedge in yer head faster then ya can blink" Daryl shouted after the man who had talked to Mathilde. Henrik grabed Daryls sholders "hey man, relax.... " he saw Daryl nodded "are you good?" he asked watching Daryl nod once more before he let go of his friends sholders. The woman had just been watching, but was now smiling knowingly to eachother, except Mathilde who was fuming. She walked right up to Daryls face "What the hell was that for?" she spat, Daryl narrowed his eyes and glared down at her "the ass was hittin on ya" Mathilde steped closer "what are you talking about?, we where just talking, and what if he did, whats it to you?" Daryl continued to glare at her before he brushed past her, almost knocking her over "go ahead and whore yer self out, see if i give a shit" Mathilde gasped and just stared at his back. She looked over at her brother "What the hell is his problem?" she said, but the others pretended like nothing had happened and just shruged. Mathilde huffed and walked back to her cell, she needed cool down before it was her shift at the guard tower, where she would be stuck for two houers with a man she didnt understand at all. "Wow that was intence" Maggie laughed slightly. "If we dont give those alittle push then no one is gonna win that bet" Henrik said to Glenn and Glenn nodded. "Wait what?" Silje said looking up at Henrik " Are you two betting on Daryl and Mathilde to hook up?" Both men kind of shuffled their feet, looking guilty " Yeah, me and Henrik are, T-Dog and Rick are betting against it. Who ever wins get two whole days off, doing nothing. I could sure use that break" Maggie and Silje both glared at their husbands "Why havent you two told us, we want in as well. Its clear that the two of them are crazy about eachother" Henrik nodded with a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

It had gotten dark when Daryl climed the stairs up the guard tower, his mood was not gotten any better, he had tried to jump on his bike to go out hunting, when Rick had called him back and told him he needed help in cellblock A. There he had been stuck with the little brat that had been almost hitting on Mathilde. He had been itching to plant his fist into the mans smug face, but Rick had kept him too busy. And now he had to spend half the night being coped up in a small box with the woman that was driving him crazy. He had almost begged Rick to pair him up with someone els, but Rick had shot him down. What the fuck was wrong with him, a Dixon never begged. Why did he care who he was on watch with. He had been on watch with the woman for 6 god damn months, and every night it got harder, he tried his best to ignore her, but his eyes where pulled in her direction even how hard he tried not too. He opened up the hatch and climed up, his eyes landed on her at once. She was standing by the window, her icy orbs staring out into the forrest. His eyes graced over her, her long pale hair tied up into a high ponytail, her swanlike neck, her sholders and her small waist, round hips. His mouth felt dry, he shook his head and internally shouted to get a grip. He placed his bow down against the wall. "Almost thought you wherent comming" he heard her say. Daryl grunted and walked up to the window "disapointed it wasnt yer loverboy?" he spat and from the corner of his eye he saw her swiftly turn towards him " What the hell is your problem? " she walked over and pushed her pointer into his chest "If ya want him so bad, ask Rick to put ya on watch with him" he snarled back and took a step back "im already paired up with you, and i dont care about that man" she continued to push him back and walking after, Daryls anger flared up again and he was right in her face " Sure looked like ya liked him drooling all over yer ass" Mathilde stared into his wide skyblue eyes, her heart started racing and a fluttery feeling started to grow in her stomach again, like it always did whenever he was near "why do you even care? " she spat, feeling alittle out of breath from being so close to him, his hot breath faning her face, suddenly she felt her back hit the wall behind her with a thud, and she felt his lips crash into hers for a hungry almost desperate kiss, before she had the time to reackt he pulled back and was about to turn and walk out on her again, but she gripped his shirt and pulled him back, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him, he pressed himself against her and let his tongue grace her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly and she felt his tonge glide into her warm mouth and grace it around her tonge, she snaked her arms over his wide strong sholders and into his half long hair. Daryl could hardly grasp what he was doing, it was like his body had a mind of its own, a grunt rolled over his lips as he felt her small hands snake into his hair and felt her fingernails rake his scalp, his hands was on her hips and he pulled her closer to him, feeling how her warm little body fitted his perfectly, his hands graced over her hips and latched onto her ass and he lifted her up, she yelped and wraped her legs around his waist tightly, he was getting painfully hard, he wanted her so bad, he pressed her up against the wall and grinded against her hot core. He felt how she was tugging on his hair, he grinded himself against her harder, and a almost desperate moan escaped her lips. His hands left her round juicy ass and he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor, his mouth left her lips and he kissed his way over her jaw, and down her neck, he found her sweetspot behind her ear and he licked and sucked on it, this made her moan again, encurraged by her moans his hands riped open her bra and he filled his palms with her round breasts, he noticed how they filled his hands perfectly, he pinched the already hard nipples and watched how she threw her head back and phanted. He slowly let her glide down to her feet and he let go of her slowly, he looked her over, her hair had been half ripped out of her pony tail and strings of pale blond locks hang loosly around her face, framing it, her pale blue eyes was glaced over by lust, her pink lips where swollen and he could see how she was phanting just as hard as him. His eyes wandered down to her perky small breasts that rose with every breath she took, her nipples where still hard from his touch, he felt his body aching from wanting her, he shook his head, this wasnt right, she had never been with anyone and she deserved a hell of alot better then to be taken up against a wall in a dirty watch tower by a dirty no good loser hillbilly like him self. She was ment for someone better then him. He felt his stomach turn and his olˋmans words kept repeating in his head, good for nothin, loser, deadbeat, no one will ever want yer ugly mug around!. He felt how Mathilde reached out and tug at the buttons on his jeans but he swatted her small hands away, he turned and grabed his crossbow and made his way over to the hatch "ˋs was a mistake" he said lowly before he swiftly climbed down the steps.  
Mathilde could hardly belive what had just almost happened, she had been in Daryls arms, kissing, touching, pulling and grabbing one minute, the other he left her standing there, confused, cold and alone, half naked. A mistake? What the hell, it had seemed like he was just as eager as she was, that he actually wanted her just as much as she wanted and needed him. She pulled her tshirt back over her head and walked out onto the perch overlooking the prisonyard, it was dark but she could make out his form as he was walking across the yard, she was just about to shout at him to wait and sprint after him, when the doors to cellblock D opened up and a young pretty redhead walked out, he watched as she lit a ciggaret and then the redhead spotted Daryl and she slauntered over to him, she heard the young womans light giggle and saw how the two of them rounded the corner and disaperad into the night. Her heart dropped into her stomach, she had seen that pretty redhead Angi, she thought her name was, one of the girls from woodbury, hanging around Daryl alot, always smiling and shoving her big perky breasts in his face, batting her long lashes and staring adoringly up at him with her forrest green eyes. Mathilde had seen her touch his arm from time to time too, and it didnt seem like Daryl minded the touch, he didnt flinch or swatt Angis hand away like he did when Mathilde accidently brushed against him. Mathilde felt her eyes sting and welling up, she whiped away the tears angrily and the rage she had felt earlier that day returned with full force. She huffed and walked back in, grabbing the rifle and placing it in her lap as she took her seat and continued to watch the fences.

It had been almost a week since the night Daryl surprised Mathilde in the guard tower, she was almost more confused now about Daryls behaviour then before, it was almost like the man was avoiding her, but she could not understand why. It had seemed like at the time that he wanted her just as much as she had to admit to her self she wanted him. She had tried to talk with him, but he always ran away when he saw her comming. She was working the fence, trying to get out some frustration when Silje and Maggie joined her, she could see from the corner of her eye that the girls where watching her closely "something wrong Mathilde?" Maggie asked carefully. Maggie just shook her head "nop its all rainbows and peaches" she answered her eyes dripping with sarcasam. Silje put a hand on her arm, making her stop "whats wrong?" she softly asked, Mathilde blew a strain of hair from her face "its nothing" she said and shook Siljes hand off her. She couldnt belive she had been so stupid, Daryl had never wanted her, maybe he had wanted to ease some frustration and she was there and clearly available for him, she shook her head remembering how she had literarly thrown her self at him. but he had taken one glance at her half naked body and gotten repulsed by it, hell she was repulsed by her own actions too. He had moved on to someone better, him and the red headded Angi was more or less inseprable now. Her icy blue stare whent from Siljes face and up to the prison yard where Daryl was standing talking with Angi, they had been talking a while now, and they where laughing about something. Jealousy made her blood boil. Maggie steped infront of her and blocked her vision "you can talk to us Mathilde, we are your friends" Mathilde scoffed "i dont wanna" she grumbled. She turned and jamed her knife into the eyesoced of the last walker, she wiped her knife on her pants and sheated it, she then brushed past the girls and walked up to the prison yard. She felt someone stare at her and she lifted her gaze and meeting Daryl, she saw he was chewing on his lips, she frowned and desided to just avoid him like he did her. "Mathilde, i got a plate of food ready for you" she heard Carol shout at her, she waved her hand " not hungry" she spat back and pulled the door open to cellblock C, she didnt stop until she reached her bed, she burried her head down into her pillow. Hot tears welled up her eyes and she growled out of the frustration, she didnt wanna cry over a jerk like Daryl!

Daryl watched Mathilde work the fence, he knew he should try to talk to her, all he really wanted to do was go over to her and grab her and kiss her. He kept thinking about what they had done over and over, it made him painfully hard every time. He wanted her so much, he wanted to be around her all the time, it scared him, he had never felt like this. He didnt even know what to say to her, what did you say to the person that made you feel like this? Things where more complicated now then it was before. He had noticed that she had tried to talk with him a couple of times, but he was to chickenshit to face her. Angi snapped her fingers infront of his face and he turned and looked at her "what the hell Angi?" Angiˋs green orbes glanced over to the fence and the croock of her lip tugged into a smile, like a chesire cat "Heard that Mathilde and Matt have been sneaking around, they sure make a good looking couple, dont you think"?, Darylˋs sky blue orbes met Angis sparkling greens "whatever" he mumbled before he directed his eyes down at the ground. Angi sighed "hey, chin up Dar, youˋve got me to hang out with, maybe we could ask Rick to trade out Mathilde with me, so we could have guard shift together?". Just when Daryl where about to say something Carol made her way over to them with a plate of food, handing it to Daryl, Angie stole a piece of meet and giggled from the scowl on Daryls face, he shoved some deer meat into his mouth, he chewed and swalowd, his eyes was drawn back to Mathilde, he saw that Maggie and Silje where walking over to her. One of the kids from woodbury came over to him " Mr. Dixon, sir, i just wanted to thank you personally for bringing back the deer yesterday" He streatched out his hand, and Daryl licked off his fingers and shook the young kids hand. The kid almost looked starstruck as he walked off "oh my god Daryl, looks like your turning into a celeb among the woodbury people" Carol said and Daryl snorted, that made Carol and Angie laugh harder. Daryl looked back at Mathilde and she was stomping up the dirtroad, she really looked pissed off. She was even unbelivable hot when she was angry. Mathilde looked up and Daryl met her scowling eyes. He heard Carol shout that she had food for her, but she just brushed Carol off and stormed into the cellblock. Carol crocked a brow and looked at Daryl "whats riding her ass?" she said curiously. Daryl just shrugd "don know", but that wasnt the truth, he knew she was pissed off with him. He was such a cowerd. Carold pushed the plate of food that was ment for Mathilde into his hands "take this to her, the girl gotta eat, she cant lose any more weight, she is just skin and bones" Daryl was gonna give the plate back and tell Carol to take it to Mathilde, but Carol had already left the prison yard. Daryl took a deep breath. Ok, here goes nothing. He made is way into the cellblock, he threw a glance over his sholder at Angi "catch ya later" he said and got a nod in return, he made his way up the stairs over to Mathildes cell, she heard voices comming from inside, he pulled the sheet back and walked in, but he was not prepared to see that the idiot Matt was sitting next to Mathilde on her bed, with his hand around her sholder. His nervousnes disaperad and was replaced with white hot rage. So she had already moved on, huh. He meant shit to her, what they had done ment absolutly squat to her. Well he wasnt gonna waste anymore time fuzzing over her ass. Mathildes eyes turned hard looking up at him, he returned her stare just as coldly "Carol wants ya to eat" he spat and shoved the plate into her lap. He glared at the idiot next to her, Matt just cocked his brow at him and draw circles on Mathildes sholder, Daryl turned on his heals and stomped out, he walked over to his own place and slumped down on his cot.

Mathilde brushed Mats arm off of her sholder as soon as Daryl stomped out, it made her sick to her stomach to feel his arm around her and his finger rubbing her skin, she didnt get why Matt had suddenly wraped his arm around her like that. He had acted compleatly normal before Daryl came in, he was there to ask her if she wanted to come on a run with him and his friend Collin. She had agreed, wanting to get out of the prison for a while. Matt had said that they would be leaving in a couple of days. Mathilde had asked Matt to leave after Daryl so rudely had stomped into her cell. She glanced outside, it was getting dark, and she knew it was time for her to be on watch, she dreaded spending two houers alone with Daryl and his anger. She pulled her boots on and grabed her hand gun and knife and straped them to her hip. She walked out of her cell, she was the others where gathered in the common area, she wasnt in the mood for meaningles chitchat so she just walked past them, keeping her eyes on the floor. She heard them laugh as she exit the room. She climbed the stairs with heavy feet and pushed on the hatch and peaked up, Daryl was already in the tower, sitting in one of the chairs gazing out on the scenery. Her heart started racing and her palms felt sweaty as she closed the hatch. "What ya doin here? " she heard Daryl grumble without looking at her, she stared daggers into his back, what kind of question was that. She was here to keep watch with him, like they had been doing every night for the past six months. "Isnt that obvious?" she said and walked over to the window staring outside, refusing to look at him. Her stomach was turning just by being near him, "Go back in to ya boyfriend, i can do watch by myself" he spat, this made her snap her head up and scowl at him, he didnt meet her eyes "heˋs not my boyfriend ". Daryl scoffed "right yer new boytoy then, just get the hell outa here". Mathilde shook her head and then it clicked, he was trying to get rid of her becouse he had a date with Angi. She felt angry tears threatening to well up in her eyes again and she took a sharp breath "fine..... have fun screwing around with your girlfriend" she lifted the hatch and climbed down, she heard Daryl growl something but couldnt catch what it was before the hatch closed over her head. She joged over the yard and ran up to her cell. She uncliped her handgun and pulled her knife out and placed it under her pillow before she draged the blancet over her head, she needed to tell Matt that they should go on that run the next day, she needed to get away from Daryl for a while. She couldnt stand the thought of watching him and Angi now after knowing what they where doing in the guard tower in this minute.

Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Henrik was sitting in the common area playing cards when they saw Mathilde come back inside and running up the stairs and disapearing into her cell. "Looks like wer winning the bet" Rick said and T- Dog cracked into a hugh grin "yeah get ready to be our little bitch the next two days" Henrik looked after his sister, both her and Daryl had been acting weird all week, both him and Glenn had been discussing it but they couldnt put their finger on the problem. He needed to have a talk with Daryl, he knew both Maggie and Silje had tried to talk with Mathilde earlier, but she had shut them out compleatly, something that was very like her to do. Henrik looked at Rick and T-Dog "dont go out celebrating to early. the month isnt over, alot can happen" he said to wipe the stupid grin off of their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Henrik woke up early, his arms was wrapped around his sleeping wife. He leaned down and kissed her temple before he carefully not to wake her slid out of the bed. He glanced outside, it was still dark, but the sun would come up the next houer. He slipped into his clothes and boots, straped his weapons to his body and slipped out of the cell. He made his way over to the perch, surprised to find his friend still sleeping. He squatted down next to him and nudged his sholder "Daryl, wake up" he whispered not to wake anyone els. He was about to nudge his sholder again when his friend jolted awake, grabbing his crossbow "hey, relax, its only me." Daryl let go of the crossbow and rubbed his sleepy eyes "what the hell man? almost scared me half to death" Henrik chuckled, Daryl was to tense. "Get your clothes on, and come hunt with me. Hershal told me yesterday we where running low on food". Daryl let out a sigh, "those damn woodbury people are eating us out of the prison" he muttered but grabed his boots. Then he looked at Henrik "why did Hershal tell you, Mathilde is a better hunter then you" he said, Henrik just shruged his sholders. "We should get our asses in gear" Henrik got up to his feet and walked down the stairs, he heard Daryl was right behind him. When they walked out into the crisp morning air, Henrik lit two cigg and handed Daryl one. "Lets take the truck and head alittlebit up north, must be some deers there right" Daryl nodded, he had his crossbow slung over his sholder and the cigg between his fingers, taking a deep pull. They walked over to one of the trucks "Ill drive" Henrik said and Daryl walked over to the passanger side and slid in.   
After driving for about twenty minutes Henrik glanced over at Daryl who was staring straight ahead, but deep in thoughts, becouse he was chewing on his lip. "Are you alright?" Henrik asked, Daryl just shruged. Henrik thought for a second before he tried once more "Why wherent Mathilde on watch with you last night?" He could easly see Daryl tensing up next to him as soon as he mentioned Mathilde "told ˋer i could do the watch by myself so she could spend the night with ˋer new boytoy" Daryl muttered finally. Henriks eyes widened slightly shocked " Mathilde isnt seeing anyone" he said, almost sertain that if she was, he would know about it. Daryl clenshed his jaws "gettin awfull close to that Matt guy" Daryl spat and this made Henrik bark out in laughter, this made Daryl snap his head and look at him "What so damn funny?" he asked and Henrik pulled him self together "She have no interest in Matt, she hates those prettyboy types, why do you think they are hooking up, i havent seen them hanging around in the prison" Daryl looked out the window, he had his thumb wedged between his teeth and grunted. "Look man, i know my sister, and i know for a fact that shes been crushing over you ever since we joined the prison, and i know you have a thing for her, your eyes is constantly on her, your always around her, watching her back..." Henrik got quiet for minute before he continued "atleas up until about a week ago, you both have been pissed off and avoiding eachother, did somethin happen? Does that red haired woodbury chick got somethin to do with it?, you know when your playing with fire you get burned, ice is alot safer" He knew he had to tread lightly on this subject around Daryl, he had seen how the fiery Angi had been throwing her self at his friend, and he didnt like it one bit, he had a bad feeling about the woman. He hoped that Daryl would catch on to the meaning of the statement. He could see Daryl avoiding his stare, he almost thought Daryl wouldnt answer at all, but then he grunted "i screwed up" he grumbled, Henrik took off from the highway and continued up a dirtroad before he slowed down and shut the engine off, "What happened?" Henrik turned in his seat so he was now sitting facing Daryl, who was staring stiffly down in his lap, his hands fidgeting with his bow, he saw he was chewing hard down on his bottom lip "It was driving me crazy watchin ˋer bein all friendly with that jerk, it had been buggin me all day, and i kind of blew up in ˋer face when we where on watch and then i kissed ˋer" Henrik turned his head and watched out the side window to hide his wide grin, eat dust Rick and T-Dog he thought, he knew something had happened between the two of them, finally he thought "how did you screw up? did she turn you down?" Daryl shook his head "nah, seemed like she wanted it too, she kissed me back" Henrik shook his head, if Daryl had kissed his sister and she kissed him back, then why the fuck where they both moping around like both had been rejected, this conversation was painfully slow. "but then everything is alright right? you two hooked up and now you know how much you both like eachother, whats the problem" Henrik could not resist the question, but he knew he shouldnt have said it as soon as the words left his mouth, he saw how the anger flared up in his friend "Mind yer own damn buisness" Daryl spat and jumped out of the car with his bow slung over his sholder. Henrik grabed his rifle and jumped out too, he rounded the car "im sorry man, i shouldnt have said that. what happened after you kissed her?" Daryl glanzed up at him, suddenly looking very unsure "stuff. but i ended it before it whent to far, after it got awkward. I didnt know what to say to her. Ive been avoiding ˋer, then i felt like a jerk for avoiding ˋer, then i find ˋer bein all friendly with Matt" Henriks eyes widened from the realisation of what Daryl was telling him, things had gotten hot and steamy between Daryl and his sister. Thank god it was Daryl, or els he would have shot the man for touching his sister. They both where quiet for a while as they walked into the forrest, scanning the forrest floor for animal tracks. "ive never had a girlfriend before, i don know what to do". This really didnt come as a big surprise to Henrik. He had noticed that Daryl had a hard time letting people in, and he was always awkward around the woman back at the prison. Henrik grabed Daryls sholder to stop him "talk with her when we get back, tell her what you just told me, she will understand, and you two will work it out, she dont have much experiance either, so your not alone not knowing what to do" Daryl gave him a quick nod before they continued the hunt in silence.

Mathilde was sitting alone eating her breakfast in the common area, after being chased out of the guard tower she did not really feel like being around people, pretending everything was fine.There where nothing anyone could say to make her feel better anyways. Maybe she should try to talk Henrik and Silje into go on a run with her, a run that lasted a couple of weeks, she knew Michonne took off from time to time and spent a whole month out on the road. Her heart droped when he heard someone aproatch her, she looked up and met Matts green catlike eyes. There where something weird about him. He was always so flirty towards her when others where around, but when he had her alone he was acting totally normal. "Hey" he said as he sat down next to her, she just nodded and continued eating her soggy oatmeal. She suddenly remembered that she had been wanting to ask him if they could go on that run alittle earlier then wait until the end of the week. She shot him a glance " i wanted to ask you about what you suggested yesterday?" she saw Matt cock a brow and look at her curiously " could we maybe go sooner?" He beemed up and smiled widely to her "sure thing, go get your things, i will grab some water and go tell Hershal that we will go today" he said and got out of his seat, she returned his smile and jumped from her seat and ran up to her cell. She straped her knifes to her hip and loaded her gun, she knew they wouldnt be gone long so she left the spare mag and her rifle next to her bed. When she came out into the crisp morning air she saw that Matt was already ready and waiting by the car, she walked over to him "Wheres Henrik and Collin? wherent they suppose to go with us?" Matt threw her the carkeys and jumped into the passanger seat, Mathilde slid into the driverseat "Yeah, Collin where assigned to work on the wall and Henrik took off this morning to go on a hunt with Daryl" Mathilde cursed under her breath, offcourse, just her luck that her brother became bestbuddy with the one person she tried to avoid. She was just about to pull out of the prison yard when Carol ran over and knocked on her window, she rolled it down and looked questiongly at the older woman "Hey" she smiled and her blue eyes whent from Mathilde to Matt. "Where are you two going?" Mathilde grabed the stearingwheel so hard her knuckles almost turned white, Matt leaned over and peeked up at Carol "Its getting colder so Hershal wanted us to go over to the next town and see if we could find some warmer clothes" Carol nodded and smiled, though her smile didnt reach her eyes. "Shouldnt you two wait for either Daryl, Henrik or Merle to go with you? Its not really safe to go out on runs just the two of you" Mathilde glared up at Carol, not safe? She never said a damn word when Glenn and Maggie where out on runs, or that Daryl and Henrik where out hunting alone, and what about Michone that took off tracking the governor all by her self for weeks at a time?. "Mind your own buisness "Mathilde muttered "We will be back before sundown" It was kind of painfull to be such a bitch to Carol, she had been teaching them english and been a friend to her ever since they joined the prison, but having Carole think that she was so useless and helpless that she could not go on an easy run by her self was annoying. Carol took a step back and stared after the car with shock, she didnt get why Mathilde had been so angry. The car sped down and through the gates. Matt stared down at the map in his lap "take right at the end of the driveway, theres a town near by" Mathilde nodded, she knew where the town was, she had been there with Daryl, Glenn and Maggie.  
They had been driving in silence for a while when the sign of the town came into view, she was about to slow down and pull over when she heard the familular cock of a gun and she glanced over, eyeing Matt holding her at gunpoint, "just keep on driving blondie" he said calmly.

Henrik parked the truck and as they jumped out and pulled the buck they had shot out and onto the pavement, three woman came over "Oh my god! You two are amazing, go in and get cleaned up and some rest, we will take it from here" Angi said, and both Henrik and Daryl nodded. Henrik didnt miss the wide smile and the adoration glowing in the womans eyes when she stared up at Daryl as they passed the three woman, he shook his head, he could only hope Mathilde hadnt noticed Angiˋs flirtatious behaviour, then it surly would mean trouble. As they walked over to the cellblock Henrik turned to Daryl "you should go talk to her now" he saw how anxious Daryl suddenly got, chewing on his lip he nodded slightly. As they entered the common area he watched as Daryl took off up the stairs and walked over to Mathildes cell, he himself walked over to his wife and sat down next to her and wraped his arms around her, making her turn slightly in his arms to give him a long kiss "ive missed you today" she said in norwegian and he smiled down at her and pulled her closer. He was telling the group how succesful their hunt had been when Daryl came down the stairs "Anyone seen Mathilde?" he asked with his gruffy southern drawl "She whent out on a run this morning with Matt and Collin" Hershal said, leaning on his elbows on the table. Both Rick and Carol looked at Hershal "Collin is here, he is helping repairing the back wall with T-Dog" Rick said, Carol joined in "i talked with them just before they left, tried to talk them into waiting on you two" she looked at both Daryl and Henrik. "But Mathilde told me to back off", Silje looked at Carol "she dosent mean too, she just acts out whenever someone tells her shes not capable of handling her self" Daryl looked at Silje and frowned "ya donˋt say?!? havent noticed" he mumbled, thinking of the day they where preparing for the governers attack, this caused the rest of the group to chuckle slightly. "Give it an houer, she might be back by then" Rick said, ending the discusion.

Daryl was pacing the pavement in the prison yard, his eyes where glued to the dirt road leading up to the gates "Ah babybrother, what got ya all ralied up?" Merle said leaning into the outside wall. "Mind yer own damn buisness" Daryl spat, he wasnt in the mood for Merles bullshit, he had a bad feeling in the gut. The sun was about to disapear behind the treetops, and Mathilde was still not back yet, something was wrong, he could feel it. Merle didnt take the hint " Ya pissed off she didnt bring ya to shaparone on ˋer date with pretty boy?" .Daryl stoped pacing and shot daggers at Merle "They aint on a date!" Merle seeing how agrevated Daryl got mentioning Matt and he pressed on "I dont know about that baby brother, she prolly got tired of waiting for ya to grow a pair. Prettyboy have been sniffing her tail for quite some time now, while ya been jerking off in the guard tower by ya self, shit ya been avoiding ˋer like the plague" he cuckled from his own joke. Daryl scoffed "i aint avoiding ˋer", this made Merle laugh harder " everytime blondi comes near ya, ya run like yer nuts is on fire" Merle watched as Daryl sunk down on the bench next to him, and he walked over and joined him " No damn pussy is worth gettin ya balls in a twist for" he said as he lit a cigg, "just do ˋer and get it outa ya system" Daryl pulled his hands through his hair "it aint like that" Merle snickered, looking at his babybrother " ahhh shit, ya already taped that ass and now ya fuckin pussywhiped, ya know Dixons dont fuck around with all that sobby feelings shit" Daryl knew all to well, he had heard it over and over from both their father and Merle. "Nah, i told ya, it aint like that" he growled, getting anoyed with his brother. He had belived it too, until he felt how right it had felt to have her in his arms, how good it felt to kiss her, everything changed that night in the guard tower. He needed her, protecting her gave his life meaning, she was like a drug and after tasting her, he was hooked. After his conversation with Henrik earlier he knew he had to talk with her. "If it aint like that babybrother and yer not writing sobby love poems to the little ice princess, then why donˋt ya go have some fun with the red head over there?, shes been puttin it out for ya for weeks now" Merle pressed on, Daryl glanced up and stared straight into a pair of forrest green eyes, he tore his eyes back at his brother, he knew Angi had been trying to flirt with him, it was obvious, even Daryl could see it, but the redhead didnt do squat for him, nothing about her turned him on, every time he looked at her he kept comparing her to Mathilde. Daryl chewed on his thumb "nah, i aint into redheads", his statement made his brother chuckle again and he felt Merles big hand land hard on his sholder "yer too far gone babybrother, mark my words, yer in deep shit now!"  
The group that had been working on the wall was done for the night and was walking past them, Daryl saw Collin and he got up and shouted at him to stop, the man met his stare and he turned and started running "What the hell" Merle muttered and they both started sprinting after the man, it didnt take them long to catch up on him and suddenly the man was pinned to the ground, Merle sitting on top of him, bending Collins arms back "why ya go runnin from us huh?" Merle snarled in the mans ear. Like Daryl, Merle too knew something was wrong now. He forced the man up to his feat, still bending his arms back, the man let out a painfull yelp. Daryl was in his face in an instant and forced him to meet his cold stare "Start talking, I know theres somethin shady goin on, where did Matt take Mathilde?" The man shook his head and Merle bent his arms harder, the man whimpered "Matt is a spy for the governer, he was ordered to kidnap the norwegians and take them to the governer. I have nothin to do with it, i didnt wanna be a part of it" he cryed out. Daryls blood froze to ice. The governer had Mathilde, all the things that monster could do with her ran through his mind. Daryl swallowd hard "where is the governer?" Collin didnt say anything at first, so Merle leaned next to the mans ear "Ya better start singing lil bird, my babybrother asked ya a question". Collins eyes widened, he had seen the temper of the Dixon brothers, the whole prison knew how they where "Matt was gonna bring Mathilde to Atlanta and meet the governer there, they are probably half way there already" he was whimpering. Daryl met Merles eyes, Merle could see the terror etzed into his baby brothers eyes. Daryl turned swiftly on his feet and marched back to the prison, Merle followed suit, pushing Collin into the cellblock building and into the commen area, all heads flew up as they entered "What the hell is going on here?" Rick said, standing up, Daryl pushed Colling against the tables "Tell them what ya just told us!" he demanded with a cold voice that didnt leave room for any fucking around. Collin scanned the area and met everyones eyes, he then looked at the floor before he felt his sholder was nudged sharply from Merle, he pulled on the coller of his shirt, his hands shaking." Matt is a spy" he crocked out "he was gonna kidnap the norwegians and bring them to the governer in Atlanta by the end of the week. The plan changed and they left this morning." A gasp could be heard through the commen area, Henrik stormed over to Collin and grabed his shirt tightly in his fist "are you telling me that the governer have my sister?!" The desperation was evedent in his voice, Collin nodded "the governer is gonna kill her" Silje whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. Collin shook his head and Daryl again grabed the man out of Henriks hold " what is his plans for her?" Collin knew they where gonna beat him senseless if he didnt tell them " The governer works with a group in D.C. Finding survivors and trading them for supplies, he was gonna punish them for mocking them back in woodbury, rape the girls while the brother watched and then kill him and sell the girls to a man called Neegan" Daryl felt sick he slowly let go of the man and stumbled a step back "i have to go after her, i need to find her" Merle grabed his sholder to steady her "wer all gonna go, we will bring her back and kill the governer"

Mathilde drove through the small town, she glanzed over at Matt who where still holding a gun at her. Her heart was racing, she was confused and angry, no not angry, she was pissed off, fuming really. "You are probably wondering whats going on?" Matts voice was surprisingly calm and she could see a hint of a smirk on his lips, Mathilde scoffed " Wouldnt mind a explination!" she muttered, Matt just nodded " You, Henrik and Silje have a pretty price on your heads after all the bullshit you three pulled on the Governer back at woodbury" Mathilde grabed the stearingwheel so tight that her knuckles turned white " your working for the governer!" she stated, her voice cold and full of hatered, she felt her stomach turn "how could you after all we have done for you?". Matt chuckled "take it easy girl, not your place to get angry and do something stupid. Your not the one with the upper hand here blondie! Beside it wasnt a very hard choice, what ive been promised for bringing you all in is alot sweeter of a deal then eating squirrel stue every night" Mathilde glared straight a head "your sweet deal is gonna go to hell when your two people short. " Matt just brushed her off "Ive already figured out how im gonna play that out. They all know you whent on a run with me, after ive dropped you off i go back and tell them all how you so tragically got taken down by a walker" Mathilde huffed "Henrike wount belive a word that comes out of your mouth, he know i can handle my self with walkers". Matts smirk grew "I will bring back proof, your brother and Silje will probably want to visit the place you lost your life, and i will take them there, well atleast thats what they think, i will bring them to the governer. " Mathilde swallowd hard, fear gripping her heart like a claw. "What are the Governer planing on doing to us? kill us? " her voice a bit shakey thinking about the danger the others where in. "Well we dont have much use for your brother, he will be killed and you two will be sold to a group called the saviours that hold up in DC" Mathilde gasped, the man was sick, she had to do something, she couldnt just sit back and watch the people she cared about being killed or sold off like fucking animals. What about herself, she wasnt really all that consearned about her self, suddenly her thoughts whent to Daryl, would he notice she was gone, would he think about her, would he miss her, she pressed back the thoughts, he was probably to busy chasing Angi around to notice she was gone. Before Matt was able to react, she pulled the stearingwheel to the right and they flew off the road, the car hit the ditch and rolled around before it landed on the roof. Mathilde felt her head hit the side window hard and everything whent black for a moment.  
She came to with a throbbing headache, she looked at the passanger side where Matt had been sitting, but the seat was empty, she unbuckled her belt and she fell to the roof with a thud. She vinced from the pain, she pushed the door open and climbed out, she pulled her self up on her feet, she could see smoke coming from the hood of the car, her eyes traced the area as she pressed the heal of her palm against the gash on her temple. The dizzynes she felt was almost overwhelming and she had to lean against the wreck for a bit to regain her balance before she slowly took a step away from the car, she pushed her feet forward, one infront of the other, she needed to get back to the others and warn them. Suddenly she felt someone grab her by her pony tail and yank her back hard, the throbbing pain in her head exploded again and she yelped as she struggled to not fall on her knees. She was kept up by two strong arms and she could feel her back being pressed into somone, she grabed her knife, hoping it was a walker, she was about to turn and plant the knife in her attackers head when her arm was twisted back onto her back "You are gonna pay for this bitch!" She heard Matt snarl in her ear. Her knife and gun was removed swiftly and thrown into the wreck, as she was pushed forward "now, thanks to you and your stupid stunt we have to walk"

They had been walking most of the day, it was slowly getting dark and they both knew they could not continue to walk, they needed to find shelter, they could stumble over a herd in the dark and that was not good. She had shuffled her feet and kicked the dust in the ground to make good tracks if anyone would figure out back in the prison what had happened and come after her, although that thought was not very likely. Matt spotted some houses in the distance and forced Mathilde off the road and towards the houses, he pushed her inside and they both searched through the first floor, it was empty, he pushed her down on an old dusty couch "dont move, gonna check the second floor, if you try anything you will get a beating you never gonna forget" he spat and walked up the stairs with his gun raised infront of him. Mathilde grabed the opertunity to escape and ran towards the door, she pulled the door open and was about to run down the front stairs when she felt her body being pushed by something heavy and she hit the ground, the air was knocked out of her lungs, she was swiftly turned over to her back and she looked up at Matt as he was straddeling her, she gasped for air and watched as he raised his fist, she felt the first blow to the side of her head, her ears strated ringing and she could see dots infront of her eyes, the next blow made her black out again "you brought this on yourself cunt " Matt snarled as he hoisted Mathildes limp body up and threw her over his sholder, he carried her up to one of the bedrooms, kicked up the door and threw her down on the bed. he tore up some sheets and tied her hands and feet to the bed. He looked at her unconsious body laying on the bed. He couldnt help him self, he grabed his knife and tore it through her shirt, he had been wanting to ravish her body ever since he first laid eyes on her back at the prison, to night he was really gonna enjoy him self, his hands run down her upper body, over her silky smooth warm skin, his hands stoped by her jeanshorts, he cut through them and pulled them off, he leaned down and kissed the bare flesh on her stomach, such a heavenly sweet smell, he felt himself get harder as he let his teeth sink into her soft skin and then he sucked down hard.

Daryls eyes where scanning the area as they drove through the small town, it had gotten dark, but he refused to give up and go back to the prison, he needed to find her before it was too late, he knew that both Henrik and Merle was suporting him on this, Rick on the other hand, not so sure. He spotted the wreck of the car in the ditch and grabed Merles arm to make him stop. He was out of the car and running over to the wreck before anyone els had the chanse to react, he could hear the groaning from walkers near by, but he was confident that the three other could handle them as he whent through the car. He recognized the wreck from one of the cars they had brought into the prison. He crawled into the driver seat and turned on his flashlight , he couldnt find any trace of them, Rick was by his side in an instent, he crouched down next to his friend, he had spotted the blood on the window "look Daryl, i know you are hoping to find her, but seeing this wreck, its highly doubtfull that they made out alive" Daryl felt Ricks hand clamp down on his sholder, but he shruged it off, he was not gonna give up on her. He turned as he heard Henrik gasp, he got to his feat and saw Henrik pull a handgun out from under the wreck "its hers" he breathed, Merle rounded the car "Non of those dead sonsˋ o bitches where them" he said and whiped his knife off on his pantleg. Daryl flashed his flashlight down onto the ground and saw the footprints and the shuffeling tracks on the side of the road "looks like they headed that way" he said and he started to jog, the others followed suit. Non was a better tracker then Daryl. They had followed the tracks for a while, but suddenly the tracks had just disaperad "im gonna kill that asshole as soon as i get my hands on him" Daryl muttered as he paced the side of the road where the tracks had stoped. They where all out of breath, tired and hungry. Rick placed his hands on his hips "its just like they vanished in thin air" he said, this coused Merle to scofft "more likely they found shelter, since its dark" he said pointing to a couple of houses. Henrik patted Merle on the sholder with a hugh grin " looks like we know now where to look first " he said walking fast towards the direction of the houses, Daryl right next to him. 

The room was dark when she came to her self, she tried to move her arms and legs, but soon figured she was tied to the bed, she pulled on the restrains, but they where tied up to tight and was digging into the flesh around her wrists and ancles. A slight shiver ran through her body and she looked down herself, she saw her shirt torn and her shorts where removed. She felt the bile rise in her throat as she struggled more to get loose. She heard the doorboard creak and her eyes flew over to the open door, there Matt stood with a lit candle in his hands "good evening, i was wondering if you where gonna wake up soon" his voice was almost cheerful as he walked over and sat down next to her on the bed, placing the candle on the bedstand next to her head. He could see his hungry eyes scan over her almost naked body, his hand was placed on her tigh and squeesed it almost painfully. "Dont touch me!" she snarled through grittet teeth, Matt just chuckled " i can do whatever i want with you" he said, his voice low and full of desire. She pulled and tugged on the restrains, panickstruck, she felt sick just having him look at her, her eyes tearing up, she whimpered, he leaned over her, his face only inches from hers " shhhh, im not gonna hurt you, im just gonna taste the goods some more before i hand you over to the governer" he pulled the drawer open in the bedstand and pulled out a pack of rubber and he snickered " oh i really cant wait to rubb it in the rednecks face that i got alittle of that norwegian candy he have been wanting for so long" Mathildes eyes welled over, just thinking about Daryl, if only Matt knew that Daryl wherent interested in her. Matt grabed her chin and coaxed her head up and pressed his lips against hers, she tried to move her head away but Matt wouldnt budge, he forced her to open her mouth and she felt how he pressed his tongue into her mouth, her thoughts was racing, maybe she could try to convince him to cut the restrains if she pretended to want him, she forced a moan over her lips, and Matt drew back alittle surprised and looked into Mathildes eyes "you liked that huh?" he said, his voice gruff, she just nodded and gave him what she hoped was a soft shy smile. "i knew you would come to your sences blondy" he leaned down and placed another kiss on her lips as she answered, the next time he pulled away to climb up in the bed and place himself ontop of her she forced another moan and bucked her hips and rubbed up against him, she could hear his breath was rugged and shallow, his eyes was heavy "can you please cut these restrains, i want to make you feel good baby" she purred, he nodded shortly, to focused on the treat under him to think clearly or even hear the frontdoor creak open.He pulled out his knife and cut the restrains around her ancles first and then her wrists, he then droped the knife absentmindly down on the bed as his hands roamed her curves, he moaned deeply when he felt her slender arms snake around his neck and felt her hands in his hair, raking his scalp, she pulled him down on her kissing him, while she wraped her legs around his waist, she could clearly feel him hard and ready against her core. She tugged on his hair with one of her hands as the other traced the bed to find the knife, she smiled into the deep kiss as her hand wraped itself around the shaft of the deadly sharp weapon. She moaned loudly now, knowing that it turned him on even more, she pulled on his hair making him coax his head back alittle, swiftly she pulled the knife up and sliced his throat, she felt his body go limp as a gurgling sounds came over his mouth, she felt his hot blood cover her body as she was pinned down to the bed with his dying body ontop of her. She grabed his head and pressed the knife into his temple. Suddenly she heard footsteps running up the stairs and her heart started to race again, was it the governer who had come to get her?


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl pushed the door open as silently as he could and they all streamed into the house on light feet, they all spread out and searched the first floor, but could not find anything els then a half eaten can of tomato beans and Matts jacket that was tosed over the kitchen chair, then they heard moans comming from the second floors, and they all froze in the tracks "is it a walker?" Rick whispered, Merle looked at the man and snickered "that sure dont sound like a walker to me". Daryls blood froze to ice in his veins as he silently made his way over to the stairs, Henrik was following right behind him, they heard a bed squeek and another moan, Daryls heart was racing and he was fuming, the first moan that had reached his keen hearing sure sounded like a woman, he could recognize her moans since it had been replaying in his mind every night since the night in the tower. Where she actually screwing him willingly? Rage was now clouding his clear thinking and he made it to the end of the hall and pushed on the half opened door. The sight that met him was something he could never forget, there they where in front of him on the bed, in a tight embrace, her bare legs and arms wrapped around his half naked body. He froze in his tracks but felt himself being shoved aside as Henrik stormed into the room, Daryl couldnt stand to watch anylonger and made his way down the stairs, his heart felt like it had been twisted and ripped to shreds. How could he have tricked himself to think that he was gonna save her, that she needed him, that she would run into his arms, fuck how could he have been so stupid. He had to come to therms with that the night in the tower was just a one single insident for her, it didnt mean shit to her and it shouldnt mean shit to him. He walked into the livingroom and slumped down into the dusty couch, he placed his crossbow next to him leaning against the leg of the couch, all he could do was to stare into the air, he didnt even notice that Merle had joined him on the couch "whats the matter babybrother? looks like ya have seen a ghost? where we to late, did he slice ˋer?" Daryl just shook his head "shes upstairs, Henriks with ˋer" Merle just looked at him dumfonded "Damn babybrother, should think ya where gonna hug the living shit outa ˋer " Daryl just glared at his brother "shut up" he muttered, then it dawned on Merle, the noises they had heard "awwww shit babybrother, dont tell me ya cought ˋer bumpin ugly with the son oˋbitch?" Daryl didnt answer, Rick walked into the living room and was about to say something but met Merles glare as he shook his head, Rick drew back and walked up the stairs, leaving the two brothers to themselfs.

Mathilde felt the dead weight being pulled off of her as she untangled her legs and got up from the bed, she was now covered in the creeps sticky blood, and she turned over and emptied her stomach, she sank back down on the bed and she felt Henriks arms around her, she leaned into her brothers sholder and she sniffled slightly, her mind and body was still in shock, her limbs felt heavy as the adrenaline seaped out of her body. She felt Henriks hand rubbing her back in comforting circles, she closed her eyes shut hard and pressed the tears back, she was done crying, she felt like she had cried enough for a whole lifetime the last few weeks. "Are you ok?" she heard her brother whisper in their native tongue, she just nodded and stared blancly into the air "did he..... how far did he get before you could stop him?" Henrik wasnt quite sure how to ask his sister that kind of question, he wasnt surprised at all when he looked down at the mans sliced throat. He knew his sister was a hard ass, but still, he could see from the remaining strains around her wrists that she had been tied up. Mathilde shook her head again "i dont think so, i blacked out for a while, dont know what happened then, woke up with my tshirt thorn and my shorts gone.... " she looked up as Rick walked into the room "aw thank god your alive" he breathed out in reliefe, Henrik squeesed her sholder and she gave Rick a faint smile. Rick walked over and looked at the dead body of Matt on the floor, his eyes grew wide as he saw how his throat was wisously slit and his eyes flew to the slender small figure that was Mathilde "did you do that?" he said alittle puzzled. Henrik grinned up at Rick, undescribably proud of his sister "no one messes with my lil sister, shes deadly with a knife" Rick grinned and nodded "always knew i did right by convincing you all to join us." Rick got up and looked at Mathildes blood covered half naked body "i should go through the house, see if i cant find anything you can wear, looks like your clothes are ruined.... " Henrik nodded greatfully, but Rick turned as he was half way out the door "Daryl and Merle is downstairs, maybe he would like to see your ok? " he suggested before he disaperad into the next bedroom. Henrik looked at Mathildes glossy eyes "do you wanna talk with him, i can go down and send him up for you?" Mathilde looked at him and cocked her eyebrow quisically "why would he wanna talk with me?" Henrik rolled his eyes "your not fooling me lil sis, i know you like him, or even more so..... ive seen the way you look at him, how you have been drooling after him since we saw them first day in town" Mathilde blushed deeply "dosent matter. I cant go down looking like this..." she pulled her shirt over her bloody skin, Henrik nodded. "wait here, maybe Rick finds something. Im gonna go down and talk with Daryl". Before Mathilde could stop him he was already half way down the hall, she heard his feet skip down the stairs.

Henrik walked casually into the livingroom, but his smile that he had on his lips, happy to have found his sister, died on his lips as he met the gloom looks of the two brothers "who died?" he said, trying to crack a joke only earning a cold glare from Daryl. Henrik looked over to Merle who had slid back on the couch and was falling asleep "looks like we will be spending the night here then" Henrik stated and sat down in a reckliner that was next to the end of the couch Daryl was. "That fucker better not show his ugly mug down here as long as im here" Daryl stated, his voice dripping with hatered, Henrik looked at him, not really sure who he ment "You have a problem with Rick?" he asked, since he was the only man upstairs with his sister. Daryl chewed on his lip but snaped his head up at Henrik "nah, got no problem with ˋìm, talkin ˋbout prettyboy screwing yer sisters brains out when we came here" then it clicked in Henriks mind, Daryl had not seen the whole picture, the jealousy was clouding his vision long before they had reached the bedroom. "Oh, no worries, he have been delt with" Henrik was cut short as Daryls eyes was drawn to the hall, where Mathilde was standing, she had tried to cover herself with the thorn tshirt, her face, neck and hair was covered in dried blood. Henrik saw how Daryls eyes widened by the look of his sister, Rick came in right behind her "couldnt find anything that would fit her, this place have been wiped clean" Henrik pulled off his hoody and gave it to Mathilde, she grabed it and walked into the kitchen to change. Daryl had started to chew his thumb nervously "whos watching the douch?" Daryl asked again gruffly, Rick and Henrik looked at eachother, Rick had his hands placed on his hips "No need to watch a dead man" he simply stated and Daryl just nodded, thinking Henrik had killed the fucker.  
Rick slumped down in a worn reclainer, he rubbed his hands over his face and looked at Henrik " Do we have a plan or should we go back to the prison tomorrow and regroup?" Henrik shruged "I think its Mathildes call" and on cue she walked into the the dim lit livingroom, Henriks hoody reached to her midtigh, she leaned against the wall since Merle had spread out in his sleep next to his brother. Both RIck and Henrik glanced over at her, but she was staring at Daryl who refused to meet her stare, so she shifted down at the floor "Matt was gonna hand me over to the governour, who is on his way over here, the governour is trading with a group called the saviours up north, i say we lure the governer into a trap, get the information we need and go after the saviours" Henrik grinned, glad to see his sister was just as bloodthirsty as himself, that she wherent broken by what had happened. "And how are we gonna trap the governer?" Rick asked, Daryl got up from the couch and moved over to the window and sat by the windowsil and stared into the dark, Mathildes eyes where glued to his back for a moment " The governer expects me, so i will walk out and let him capture me" she said gesturing with her hands, ill tell him a bullshit story about how Matt was bit by a walker and thats why he arent there, you guys can ambush them, take his men out and then we torture the bastard until he squeels like the rotten pig he is" Rick just stared at Mathilde, he was about to say something but was cut off by Daryl who had turned and was now stomping over to Mathilde and towering over her "are ya out of yer god damn mind woman? Can ya hear yer self? the governer will put a bullet right into ya pretty lil head and then what huh? " Mathilde clenched her jaw and stared up into his skye blue eyes, she was fuming "he wount kill me, he needs me, he trades people- slaves for goods, supplies" Daryls anger where also boiling in his veins, his eyes had darkened "what if he manages to get away with ya before we can stop him? its fucking suecide! yer fucking boyfriend fucked up yer head real good!" he snarled as he pushed pass her and slammed the front door as he barged out into the cool night air. The slam of the door jolted Merle awake, he looked around himself, his eyes landed on Mathilde "hey there girly" his bloodshot eyes ran over her figure and he smirked as she tugged on the hem of the hoody " looks like olˋMerle missed the party, have yall gotten rid of the body yet?" Rick shook his head, and Merle got up to his feet "comˋ on viking, we got work ta do..... wheres my brother?" Rick nodded to the front door "heˋs pissed off again, ill go talk with him" as he tiredly was about to get up from the recliner, Mathilde held out her hand "sit, ill go" Merle looked at Henrik and wiggled his brows as they walked up the stairs " weˋll be family real soon viking, just ya wait and see" he said with a slight chuckle and Henrik rolled his eyes " yeah i know, i cant wait"   
Mathilde walked out on the small pourch, luckely she had her boots on, she inhaled sharply, the cold air filling her lungs, she squinted into the dark, trying to see where Daryl was. She let out a small sigh as she walked down the two steps and her feet met the pavement "Daryl?" she said half whispering, she was on guard, her small hand clutching a knife, "what ya want?" she heard Daryl mutter to her right, she followed his voice and her eyes, now used to the dark could trace out his figure in the dark, where he was leaning next to the corner of the house. "you should come inside, get some rest" she kept her voice calm and low, he only scofft in reply, Mathilde frowned "what is your problem with me?" she was getting sick of his moodswings and how he always belitteling her or ignored her, or how he always scowled at her or barked at her. It was seriously wearing her out. All she could think about when she had been captured was how she was never gonna see his face again. But now, she didnt know what was worst, being rejected every day by him or never to see him again. Her eyes welled up and she turned slightly away, and she forced her tears back. No way in hell where he gonna see her cry becouse of him. "my problem? ya have a fucking death wish, ya know how hard it is to keep someone like you safe? as soon as i think yer safe behind the fence, ya run off and screw everythin up again, im fucking tired of babysitting yer ass" he snarled, she was stunned for a secound, babysitting, he thought he was fucking babysitting her, like she was incapable of taking care of her self? "what the fuck Daryl? so when you where kissing me and ripping my shirt off up in the guard tower you where babysitting me? you where distracting me from getting myself into trouble? fucking hell i cant fucking belive this! your a fucking asshole!" she had walked over to him and was pushing her finger into his chest, she turned and was about to walk back to the house. Daryls cold chuckle stoped her in her tracks "i rather be an ass then a fucking slut.... it didnt take much for ya to spread those legs..... who els have ya been throwin yer self at back in the prison huh? besides me and Matt..... Have ya been shacking up with Rick too, looks like he got that ˋìm wrapped around ya finger " look on his face too when he looks at ya" he was mocking her, she shut her eyes and took a breather, she had always thought Daryl to be a deasent guy, but his true colors really shone through tonight "you can belive what you want Daryl, i doubt anythin i say can change your opinion of me, but one thing im gonna say anyway.... your the only person that have ever gotten that far with me, nice to know i threw everythin out the window the day i saw you" she spat at him before she walked back inside... Mathilde stormed up the stairs, she pushed past Merle and Henrik on the stairs "where are you going?" Henrik asked and they stoped in the middle of the stairs and both men looked at her "im going to bed, im tired" she directed her ice blue eyes on Merle "your brother can rot in hell!" Merles jaw dropped slightly, what had his idiot brother done now, and people always said that Daryl was the sensetiv and good one of the two, that Merle was the screw up. "Mathilde, take the couch, theres still blood on the bed" Henrik shouted after her, but blood was the last of Mathildes consearn right now "i dont fucking care if i had to sleep on a pile of corpses, i just wanna sleep" this made Merle chuckle.

Daryl was about to push the door open when he stared right into Merles frown "move baby brother, we have some deadweight to git rid off" Daryl stepped aside to let Merle and Henrik pass, he looked down at the sheetcovered body between them "is that?" Henrik nodded "yup" he simply answered, and they walked over and threw the body out on the lawn, not bothering to deal with the corpse "who killed him?" Merle turned and looked at him and cocked his brow "ya girl did, slit his throat while distracting him with ˋer fine piece of ass, the lil shit didnt know he was dryhumping the black widow" Henrik chuckled.... " i suggest ya work yer ass off sweet talkin ˋer baby brother, or it will be yer ass we will be carrying out in the morning, what ya say ta ˋer anyway? she looked pretty pissed off" Daryl felt his cheeks burning, he had regretted what he said as soon as the words had left his mouth, it had started to dawn on him that he had read the situation all wrong and that he had been unfair to put it mildly towards her, he was an ass. He cleared his voice "i called ˋer a slut, accused ˋer of whoring around in the prison" Merle chuckled "ohhh man, ya better crawl and beg for ˋer to forgive ya ass" Merle continued to cackle, Henrik was now stepping up to Daryl "you called my sister a whore? im gonna fucking kill you" he said and out of no where Henrik took a swing at him, Daryl felt Henriks fist connect with his jaw and he felt his head jolt back and he had to grab the railing of the stairs to not fall flat on his ass on the pavement, the punch had alot more power behind it then what he could expect since Henrik was more lean built. He rubbed his jaw and turned, he was expecting another punch, but when his eyes could focus he saw Merle was struggeling with holding Henrik back, he heard how his brother was trying to calm the furious Norwegian down "calm ya tits viking, my baby brother will go right up there and beg for ˋ er forgivness, hell treat ˋer with fucking silk glows from now on, aint that right baby brother? " Daryl heard in his voice that Merle wherent bullshitting this time " if not, ill fucking help ya dig the grave for his fucking usless body" this seemed to calm down the angry viking "yeah he better!" the man he had come to think of as one of his closest friends snarled at him. Daryl could see how the mans nostrils was flaring as he passed him and whent inside, he turned to Rick who was standing watch by the window, he had clearly watched the comotion out on the porch from the livingroom window "where is she?" Rick nodded towards the stairs and Daryl started climbing the stairs with heavy footsteps. He rounded the corner and walked into the room, he saw her layin on the bed, facing the wall, back towards him, he spotted the bloody sheets that was thrown off the bed and carelessly droped on the floor. He stood in the doorway, biting his thumb, never had he apolegized to a chick before, but he honestly felt bad for what he had said. Fucking hell what was it with this chick, she did things to him, made his head spin in all different directions, he hated it, but for some reason he still craved it. He walked into the room, she was layin on her side, her back towards him. He sat down on the bed, he cringed when the bed squeeked under his weight, he placed his hand on her hip and whispered "are ya awake?" no responce, he let out a relived sigh, he hadnt noticed how clammy his hands had gotten, he rubbed them against his tigh, he got up from the bed and headed for the door, he looked once more over his sholder before he ran down the stairs to the others who where still seated in the livingroom, Henrik was still glaring at him. He whent over and sat by the window sil. "so how are we gonna do this?" he said after a while, Rick got up and walked over to him, his hands on his hips "well the governor is comming to get Mathilde, i think we dont have any other options then to go with her suggestion" Daryl glared at the groups leader "ya aint serious? yall gonna use ˋer as bait?" Merle chuckled "aint no worries baby brother, the little girly can handle herself just fine" Daryl cursed under his breath but then Henrik got up " well Matt was ordered to bring Mathilde, Silje and me. Im here, i can wait here with Mathilde for him" Rick eyes lit up "your right, that will work, will that make you more at ease with the plan Daryl?" Daryl was chewing on his thumb "mm" he murmured. Rick turned to the others "alright, lets get some shuteye now while we can alright, the next couple of days we scavange, get to know the erea." they all nodded and found a somewhat comfortable spot to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Mathilde woke from the rays of the sun peeking through the window and on her face, she sat up, rubbing her eyes, and pulled her hands through her long pale blond hair, her light blue eyes traced the room and the last days events dawned on her, she looked down on herself, she needed to find some water to clean her self off, she was covered in grime and blood from head to toe, maybe one of the others had a map over the place, maybe there where a river or a lake near by. She scooted out of the bed and her hand landed on something that had not been there the night before, she pulled up a tshirt, some yoga pants and a jacket, who had placed these here, her thoughts whent to her brother, he was always so considerate. She grabed her knife and the clothes and whent downstairs to the others, everyone was placed in the kitchen, she grabed a proteinbar from the counter and hoisted herself up op on it as she started to nibble at the bar. She watched how the men was leaning over the kitchen table and the map that was spread out and discussing how to best execute their plan. "hey boys, are there any lakes and rivers around here?" they where cleary to busy to pay her any attention so she huffed and reapeated herself "lakes or rivers?" Henrik turned slightly " a lake... ten minutes into the woods at the back of the house" then they where all cought up in their discussion again, she jumped down from the counter, grabed her stuff and made her way out back of the house. The path was easy to find, she followed it and she almost squeeled out of happyness when the lake aperad, she threw her clothes down by the end, the dirty hoody and her underwear followd suit and it didnt take long for her to jump into the cold water. She gasped as the coldwater hit her warm clammy skin, but it felt refreshing, she ducked under the surface and dug up some dirt from the bottom and started to scrub her skin. she had to get all the blood off, she had her knife wedged between her teeth as she worked the dirt out of her hair, she knew she was vulnerable out in the woods alone and in the water, so she had brought her most trusted weapon. when she was done she laid back and floated around in the still water, her knife back in her hand. She sighed, it was so quiet and peaceful, only the birds chirping, she saw the clear blue skye between the threetops, this was heaven.

Daryl growled, they had been over this so meny times, this morning him and Rick had gone through some of the houses and grabed what they thought could come of use. Merle and Henrik had whent out when they came back, he figured it was best he left the man alone, no need to be in his face when the man clearly was still pissed off. He didnt blame him though, if he have had a sister he would have been protective of her too, hell he was protective of Merle and hated when people trashtalked him, although most of the time Merle sertainly diserved it. He turned to where Mathilde had been sitting, she should hear the plan aswell, she was the bait afterall. She needed to know where she could escape to if shit hit the fan. But the girl wherent there, only a empty proteinbar wrapper. He got up and whent through the house, he even looked outside but he couldnt see her anywhere, panic was starting to rise inside of him so he returned to the kitchen "Henrik.... wheres ya sister?" they all turned and looked at him, "uhm she was just here a couple of minutes ago" Daryl whent over and grabed his bow "well she aint here now, didnt she ask about a lake or somethin?" Daryl spat, worry latched in his blue eyes "yeah, its a lake ten minutes into the woods " Daryl nodded "alright, im gonna go look for ˋer". He whent out the back door, he could easly spot her small bootprints in the grass leading down into the woods, he kept his pace up. Fucking hell why couldnt that woman keep her ass safe for just five minutes he thought while he stumped through the forrest. As the thick vegetation opened up and reviled the dark water, he strained his eyes to find her, fist he saw her clothes, the dirty ones in one pile and the new set he had found loothing with Rick in another pile, his eyes whent down to the water and he saw how she was scrubbing her skin with mud, her pale blond locks hang freely down her naked back, his mouth whent dry, she looked like a fucking godess. He leaned against a tree and saw how she dipped under water to rinse her self off and then suddenly a knife apeared in her hand and she leand back and floted arund on her back, he saw her pale naked body in the murky water. Daryl swallowd hard, he turned slightly and whistled to let her know he was here, he could see from the crock of his eye that she reacted at once, he heard her huff and swim against the shore, he was tempted to let his eyes feast on her devine nakedness but forced his eyes to the ground, he had no right to admire her perfect petite body, he felt the same pull in his stomach and the lust float through his veins, but he clenshed his jaws, his hands in a tight grip around his bow strap, it didnt take her long to dry herself and get dressed, as she brushed by him he heard her talking in her native tongue, her voice annoyed, angry even, she was probably cursing him out. The thought almost made him chuckle, but he choked it down before she could hear, but the grin he couldnt stop, she was hot when she was angry. He cleared his voice "ya shouldnt be out here alone" he knew he was pushing it, she was already pissed off at him couse what he called her, but he couldnt help to tease her "im not as incompitent as you might think" she snarled, his grin grew and this time he really was struggeling to hold his laughter back "if yer so damn compitent ya should have stayed and heard the plan, ya made yer self the biggest pawn in the game" she turned and pointed at him with her knife "if you tressure that tongue of yours then ya better shut the hell up" he took one step forward so that the knife pressed slightly into his chest "oh yeah? what ya gonna do huh?" he saw how her eyes narrowed "push me and you will find out" she spat, venom was dripping from her voice, he clenched his jaw and pressed on alittle more " yer bluffin" she got closer, if she pushed any closer now she would draw blood, the knife was almost piercing the skin "do you really wanna end up like Matt?" he cocked his brow and looked deep into her ice blue eyes "do ya want to kill me? " she moved the knife up his chest "after last night i must say its tempting" his intensions last night was good when he came in to apolegize to her, but she had been asleep, this morning he had kind of chickened out, a Dixon never begged and pleaded, he had found clothes for her and placed it on her bed as a peace offering, clearly she hadnt taken the hint, his hand tightened around his bow "better save that bloodthirst for someone who deserves it" he growled, she just stared at him for a while before she shedded her knife and turned back to the path and continued to walk back to the house "like you dont? calling me a slut and accuse me of all sorts of shit" he grunted, she was never gonna let that go.They had reached the house and as she pulled the door open he grabed her hand, removed it from the doorknob and pushed it carefully shut infront of them, his eyes met her, he could see the annoyance in them "look, im sorry for what i said last night, i read the situation wrong and i shouldnt have said what i said to ya" a silence fell between them as she continued to stare into his eyes, he felt like her light blue eyes where piercing through the walls he had used his whole life to build up, his thumb automathically whent up and between his front teeth and he started gnawing on it, his stare fell to the floorboards on the steps benith their feet, he heard how she draw a heavy sigh and he glanced up at her between his long bangs that was covering half his face now. "Dont ever call me a whore again!" he nodded quickly and he was about to turn and walk inside when her hand landed gently on his arm "do you have a ciggaret? ive been dying for one?" she questioned, he pulled out a worn pack from his chest pocket and gave her one and lit it with his lighter, he took one too and they both slid down and sat on the stairs. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while but he could feel her small body tense up as she was preparing for something, this made him on edge, "why are you always so pissed off at me? have i done something to you?" Daryl flicked the ash off of his cigaret and took a nother drag, he blew out the smoke and watch it disapear into the air "nah, i just dont like when ya put yer self in danger" he felt how she was tensing up and saw from the crock of his eye how she pushed her chest out like a warriour, ready to fight, ready to defend herself, he raised his hand to stop her before she had a chance to bite his head off "i didnt mean it like that, i know yer capable to handle walkers and such, but there are other threats out there, the living is more dangerous now..." he took another drag of his ciggaret " ya blindly followed that douch out of the safety of the prison" he heard her huff " yeah i know it was stupid and thoughtless and i shouldnt have trusted him. I just really needed to get out" He glanced over at her, he knew that being cooped up in the prison for too long behind those fences would make you go stir crazy, he felt it from time to time him self "ya could have waited for me and yer brother". He remembered Carol mention she had told Mathilde to wait "Carol told me she had talked with ya before yall left, ya had almost bit her head off" Mathildes cheek got slightly pink, she was playing with the ciggaret between her fingers "yeah she pissed me off" he couldnt help the slight grin growing on his lip "i had to get out and i could not wait for Henrik to come back, and everyone els where busy, i thought i could trust Matt, since Rick took him in and all, you know." Daryl scoffed, he didnt trust those woodbury fuckers as far as he could throw them, he felt Mathildes eyes burn into him "the way i see it, its us and its them, we might live behind the same fances, but ya dont trust those fuckers with yer life, you stick to our group, they have proven they are trustworthy " he lifted his gaze and was staring into her ice blue eyes between his long bangs, she was looking right back at him with a sarcastick, quisically eyes and a cocked brow " you mean the men from woodbury cant be trusted but the woman can? " He shook his head "Nah, a seemingly sweet old granny from woodbury would turn around and stab ya in yer back if ya lett yer guard down in my opinion" Mathilde snorted and huffed " as intertaining as that thought might be, you fighting a sweet old granny, but thats not what i ment, you seem to be on good therms with that Angi woman" Daryl noticed the venomous tone in her voice when she mentioned the name of the woman that had been hanging on his ass like a leatch for a couple of weeks now, it was annoying as hell. He was about to tell Mathilde that Angi was getting on his nerves and that he had never trusted the red headed woman either, but right at that secound the door behind them swung open and he heard his brothers cackeling laughter "ya two kiss and make up yet?" Daryl cringed from Merles chuckles, he felt the heat creeping up his neck, he flipped the butt of his ciggarett onto the gravel path that led into the woods and stood up, he brushed past his brother "Shut up Merle" he snarled on the his way inside. 

Henrik was going through the stuff they had gathered from the other houses the same morning, he turned slightly when he heard Darylˋs heavy boots stomp past him and into the livingroom where Rick was cleaning out the guns. It didnt take long before his sister and Merle came inside, he gave Mathilde a quick smile as she pushed her self up on the counter next to him "good swim?" he asked "you look less like a character out of a Stephen King novel now" he said with a snicker, they heard Merle chuckle to him self from the comment, as they had started comunicating between themselfs in english to practise, only when they needed to speak in private they kept it in norwegian. Mathilde shruged " its warmer water here then back home this time of year, so it was ok i guess" she was rubbing her hands against the elastic fabric in the yoga pants she was wearing "thanks for the clothes" she said, a bright smile crused her pink lips. "Donˋt thank me, Daryl grabed it for you when he was out this morning with Merle" he watched how her smile faltered a bit and her eyes darted over to the livingroom where Daryl and Rick sat at a dining table cleaning the weapons. "Thats right blondy, my babybrother is yer knight in shining armor" Merle chuckled and leaned against the counter where his sister was sitting "cant get enough of him can ya? " he continiud, Henrik kept his mouth shut, curious to how this conversation was gonna end, he saw how Mathilde rolled her eyes " Thats right darlin, once ya get a taste of a Dixon , ya aint never going back" the comment made Mathilde snort and Henrik had to cough to hide his laugh, Merle where full of himselfs. "I wouldnt know, ive never tried a Dixon" Mathilde retorted back at Merle, Merle looked like a fish on land for a secound, his eyes flickered over to his babybrother and then back to Mathilde "awwww hell, ya tellin me yall never...." he didnt continue when a high pitch chuckle escaped his lips, both Henrik and Mathilde just stared at him "guess what they say about europeans aint right then, no wonder yall both are moping around all the time" Merles rant was cut short when Rick and Daryl entered the kitchen. Henrik could see the glare Daryl was shoting his older brother after seeing how Merle was leaning so close to Mathilde and the deep red blush over his sisters cheekbones. "Right then, iˋll say we start preparing for the governer" Rick said unfaced with the silent, yet loud conversation between the two brothers. 

It had been nearly two days since Matt had obducted Mathilde and it still had not been any sign of the governer. Mathilde was sitting in the old, yet comfortable couch in the livingroom. Rick, Merle and Daryl where scattered across the street in a garage, in a shed and the over growing garden, armed and ready for an attack. Mathilde and Henrik where stuck inside the house, waiting, the time draged by slowly and they where all getting anxious, they where running out of food and water, and they knew the people back at the prison needed them to come back with supplies as well. They all wanted to return to their loved ones and be done with the whole governer situation. Rick had given them one more day until they threw in the towel and whent back and maybe figure out another way to catch the governer. They knew the bastard where holding up around the city, so that was where they gonna go look first.   
Henrik slauntered into the livingroom and slumped down on the couch next to his sister and pulled her feet up on his lap "How you holding up?" he asked her with a tired smile, she choked a yawn with the back of her hand "im ok, just havent slept all that good" Henrikˋs eyes darkened with consearn "nightmares?" he simply asked, she nodded "among other things" she was pulling on a loose thread on the fabric of the couch. "Yeah, i guess the nightmares is just something we have to get used to, living in a world like this" he said with a shrug, Mathilde nodded "i bet your egear to get back to Silje, she is probably going crazy from worrying about you" Mathilde stated, her voice low, almost like a whisper "uhhuu" her brother answered absentmindly as his eyes traced over the dusty and empty livingroom "offcourse, cant wait to see her, its gonna be good to hold her in my arms again." Mathilde just nodded and kept working on the thread, there where something she had been thinking about the last couple of days, but she had not dared to bring it up to her brother, she felt Henriks eyes on her, he was studying her, knowing there was something on her mind, she felt the air was getting thicker, her nerves where on edge "whats the matter?" he finally asked, and his voice, even if it was calm and low, felt like a shout and she jumped slightly " nothing" she said alittle to fast, she met her brothers gaze and cringed when she saw the cocked brow "dont lie Mathilde, your not very good at it" he simply stated, waiting and preparing for what she was about to say, she pulled her legs back and got up from the couch and started pasing "i was just thinking, when all this is over, i was gonna go back and get my gear and go north, see if there something els out there for me, its really nothing, dont worry about it, lets focus on the governer right now, thats the important thing" Henrik got up on his feet in an instant "what?" he said, his voice where now hard and the volume had encreased, Mathilde refused to meet her brothers angry eyes " its nothing you have to worry about right now" Henrik grabed her arm and turned her, making her stop her pasing " the hell it is, your planing on leaving, without us, leaving everyone, and you tell me its nothing!" Henrik where now fuming, Mathilde knew this wasnt good "keep it down will you" the annoyance of him belitteling her and bossing over her was making her blood start to boil and she tore her arm free from his grip " i can go if i want too, you need to think of Siljes safety, i get that, and she is safe back at the prison, you both got a good life going for you there, friends and stability" Henrik threw his hand in the air to stop her angry rant "thats right, it is safe, we are part of a group now, we belong with them, they need us, we need them Mathilde, your not to run off on your own, when theres people like the governer out there!" he shouted in their native tongue, they stared angrily at eachother and then Mathilde threw her hands in the air "see! this is why i didnt tell you! i knew you where gonna react like this, i cant stay there, at the prison, im going crazy there!" she shouted back while she walked firmly over to her brother, standing up to her older brother. Henrik turned "your gonna come back with us, and you are gonna stay! thats final!" he said slightly turning back towards his younger sister, Mathilde growled out of frustration and grabed a figurine standing on a shelf and threw it at the wall out of frustration " you cant deside what im gonna do!" she shouted "im a fucking grown up, i deside what im gonna do! there is no life for me back at the prison! and i can handle my self for fucksakes!" their tirade of anger came to an halt when the door burst open and Rick, Merle and Daryl came storming in, they looked confused between the two siblings, their weapons where raised high. Rick where the first to lower his python when he saw that there where only Mathilde and Henrik in the house "what the hell is going on here? we heard screaming, yelling and shit breaking, we thought the governer had managed to sneak up behind us and gotten to you!". Both Mathilde and Henrik where breathing heavely, their hard stare where now at the three men in the hall "he is a fucking dictator!" Mathilde shouted, Henrik snorted " shes a fucking spoiled brat that refuses to listen to reason! " Mathilde growled again and threw her self at her brother "SPOILED!?!?" she shouted as the impact surprised Henrik and they both thumbled to the floor. Merle chuckled slightly while he sheated his gun "awww shit babybrother, and they say we got issues! grab yer ice princess and ill take the vikingboy" Daryl nodded and grabed a firm hold around Mathildes waist and lifted her kicking and screaming body off of Henrik, Daryl had his hands full with trying to catch her wild fists and trying to keep those kicking feet from hitting him. Henrik was draged up to his feet and held back with Merles strong arms around his more lean form. Rick walked inbetween the two. " Are the two of you gonna calm down and talk about this is a more reasnoble maner?" Henrik nodded and Merle let go of him as soon as he felt Henriks body relax, Merle took a step to the left and slumped down on the bottom of the stairs. Daryl had placed Mathilde back on her feet, so she was now standing on her own, but still he had a firm grip around her sholders.

Rick directed his gaze to Henrik just the secound the window in the living room shatered into a million pieces, they didnt have the time to react before a nother loud noise could be heard and Henriks body jolted forward and he crashed to the floor. Rick threw himself at the floor and kicked the front door shut, whild Merle was already crawling over to Henriks body to see the damage. Mathilde sprung into frantic mode watching her brother laying on the floor with a growing puddle of blood growing beneath him, but Daryl pulled her into the kitchen and pressed her down on the floor against the cabinets so she was out of the line of fire, her frantic screams where now replaced with silence, Daryl didnt know what he prefered, he glanced over at her, her eyes where glued to her brothers limp body laying on the floor, while Merle where pressing down on a wound he had found on the mans back, tears where rinning down her cheeks, he forced her to look into his eyes "ya have to consentrate, the governers men are here, we need to fight our way out if wer gonna save yer brother" Mathilde gave him a short nod, when his words finally pierced through her shock, he whiped her tears away with his thumbs, she sniffled slightly "give me a rifle, ill run up to the secound floor and take those shitheads out" Daryl could see the spark lighten up the killer instinct in her through those ice blue eyes of hers and he felt his heart beat faster, he gave her a quick nod and they both crawled out into the hall where Rick was ready handing over Merles rifle. Daryl grabed it and shoved it into Mathildes waiting hands while his own hands clutched around his bow, they scrambled silently up the stairs as fast as they could and moved onto one of the bedrooms that overlooked the front yard. They peeked out over the windowsil and could easely spot the men moving around at the front of the house. Mathilde silently sliped the old window hatch open and pulled it up slightly before she slid the rifle through the slit carefully not to draw attention to her self. Daryl watched as she aimed in one of the guys, he saw how her pointer almost caressed the trigger before a loud bang rung out through the room, then another, and a nother. She pulled back swiftly and suddenly glass where raining down on them where they sat pressed up against the wall under the window. Mathilde looked over at him with a wide grin "what yer so damn happy about?" he whispershouted over the sound of glass breaking and bullets flying over their heads, not really getting her sudden moodchange. A slight giggle escaped those beautiful plump lips " its nothing, just remind me when me and my brother hunted foxes out of our bedroom window when we where little" Daryl shook his head "ya hunted foxes out of yer bedroom window?" she answered with a grin and nodded "had to scare those bastards away couse they where hunting down the lambs that where born that spring". The fire stoped and they both waited, then they heard a well known voice "Give it up Rick, we have the house surrounded! We know we killed the man, give us the girl and we will let you and the rest live!" Both Mathilde and Daryl peeked over the windowsil again, and they saw a bunch of men directing their guns up at the windows of the second floor. " I didnt give her over last time you demanded it, what makes you think im gonna do it now?" they heard Rick yell from the livingroom, Daryl looked over at Mathilde and nudged her sholder "see?, i told you, you can trust Rick, he would never trade with one of our own" Mathilde gave him a smile before she slid the rifle back into position, took aim and fired two more shots. Daryl had to pull her down when a new wave of bullets came flying in their direction. Daryl knew that they had to save their amo for when they where gonna make their way out of the house, he motioned to her for her to move out of the room and they both crawled over the broken glass scattering the floor. They hunched down while they crawled down the stairs, Rick nodded to them as he watched them crawl down, Merle came back from the kitchen where he had been checking out for any men, but the back of the yard was more or less empty. Merle hoisted a limp Henrik up and threw him over his sholder. At this moment Daryl was glad his older brother had served in the army. Rick joined them in the kitchen "I say we make it into the woods quietly, follow the forrest line a bit and try to find a car" Merle nodded " we need to get vikingboy back to the prison and have Hershal fish out that bullet before it gets infected" The worry was latched back onto Mathildes face when he saw the pale skin on Henrik. Daryl tried to comfort her the best way he could at the moment, he grabed her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before they watched as Rick slowly opened the back door, they all stood there silently eyeing their escape root.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick where the first one who bolted through the door, he had his beloved python cocked and ready as he ran down the gravelpathway leading up to the woods, he was aiming towards to the place where they last had seen the governers men, Merle was right behind him, carrying Henrik over his sholders. Daryl and Mathilde where sneaking out behind them and took cover behind the corner of the house and opened fire, to draw attention to themselfs instead of on Rick and Merle. Daryl saw that the back of his brother disaperad into the thick vegetation of the forrest. they had taken down a couple more, he felt it was time for them to leave too. He nudged Mathilde forward, but the stubborn woman wouldnt budge "go!" he told her harshly, while he was pressing her back with his body, still aiming at the group of men in front of them, fiering every now and then. "Im gonna be right behind ya, just go" he ordered her again, luckely this time she listened and bolted into the woods. He continued to walk back, he was about to turn and bolt into the woods when he heard a yelp and then everything whent black.

Mathilde made it to the edge of the forrest and she hid behind a tree, she turned to see if Daryl where still behind her, but just as he was about to run, someone had snuk up behind him, she was about to shout out a warning to him, but then she saw the man raise his gun and hit Daryl in the back of the head and Daryls body fell limply to the ground, a yelp escaped her mouth and the man who had ambushed Daryl spotted her between the trees. She zig zagged through the thick veggetation of the forrest on light feet, she easly jumped over the branches and roots that where littered around, but she heard how the man was struggeling to keep up with her. The man had slowed down a bit, and she could hear how he was phanting behind her, she jumped over a fallen tree and hid behind it, she raised her gun and waited, her heart where racing, but she forced her self to keep her adrenalin in check, the man stumbled blindly past her and she pulled the trigger and shot him in the back, the man when down instantly with a loud cry. Mathilde jumped up to her feet and hurried over, she pulled out her knife and forced the knife into the mans eyesocket, knowing that a half dead mans temple would be alot more difficult to pierce then a rotting corps. She got up and her eyes frantically searched the forrest for more attackers, the forrest where quiet, she whiped the knife clean on her jacket before she sheated it, she held her gun in her right hand as she moved back and cought up with the tracks of Rick and Merle. Her trained eye spotted it easly and she jogged along them until they suddenly stoped and directed her out onto the road. She looked both ways until she spotted a car moving towards her, she was about to jump back into the woods to hide, but then she spotted the large built Merle in the passenger seat, the car pulled up to her and stoped. Merle jumped out and looked over her sholder and into the woods, aperantly expcting to see Daryl any secound. " We got ambushed, they have Daryl" she phanted. Merle cursed and shoved her towards the car, she saw how Rick leaned over to get her attention "get in, we need to get Henrik to the prison". Mathilde shook her head "no, im not leaving Daryl behind, im gonna help Merle get him, we will come back to the prison once we get him" she said in a hurry. Ricks eyes flickered between her and Merle and Merle gave him a short nod as he slamed the door shut and signaled for Rick to drive.

They had gone back where Merle and Rick had found the first car, at first they hadnt had much luck but that little blond vixen had shown her true colors when she had stumbled over an old yellow camaro and highwired it, at first Merle had rolled his eyes, no chick heˋd ever known had ever shown any interests in cars, nor hunting or tracking, when he thought about it, but this litle blond was a puzle to Merle. No wonder his babybrother had been lost since the day she had stepped inside the prison fences. She wasnt half bad to look at either, she wherent quite what Merle usually whent for, tall blonds, with hugh tits and the smallest outfit ever made, but she was more of the natural beauty, She wherent much of a talker either, she didnt really have to, her body language and the way she gestured her hands and her eyes spoke loud and clear, she kind of reminded him of Daryl. Now they where driving down the road, her in the passanger seat, checking their spare clips for bullets as he drove, the wind was blowing through the open windows, he grabed a ciggaret from a pack they had found in the glowcompartment of the car and he lit it, he took a deep drag as they closed up on the house where they had been holding up the last couple of days, he clicked his tongue and her eyes darted up and out of the window "they left" she said lowly as they could only spot walkers roaming the front yard and porch of the house, probably attracted by the sound earlier "yeah, yer right, should we stop and look for Daryl?" it was more of an retorical question to him self then directed to her, still she answered " nop, no use, they brought him with them, they want us to follow" and Merle just nodded, he liked her sneaky mindset, she would make a damn fine marine, thats for sure. " They better not harm him" he heard her grumble to her self as she continued to check the weapons in her lap, Merle couldnt help but smirk as he pulled out onto the road leading into the big city " aaaaa and what ya gonna do about it darlin?". She leaned over and snatched the cigarett hanging from his lips. He watched her from the crock of his eye as she leaned back into the leather seat and took a deep drag of the smoke as some of the hair that had escaped her ponytail whiped around her face in the wind. She looked lost in thoughts for a moment but then she turned towards him, her light blue eyes colder then ice stared directly at him "im gonna slaughter every single one of those bitches" she snarled and Merles smirk grew. "Why ya so eager to revenge a hick like my babybrother blondy?" Merle asked, he had observed the awkward little thing they had going back at the prison, but no one had ever really cared about the Dixon family, only blood stuck together and she aint blood. "Its non of your buisness" she said, she was leaned back again, seemingly relaxed, but if she was anything like his babybrother he knew that every fiber in her body was as tence as the string on a crossbow. A abandoned van came into view and Merle slowed down before he pulled to a stop right next to the van, Mathilde had jumped out of the car before Merle had the chance to open his mouth and stop her, he watched how she peeked into the drivers side as he excited the camaro, he checked it too and it was empty, he popped the hood and saw why it was abandoned, the engine was busted "looks like they walked from here" he said and slamed the hood down, he leaned against the hood of the camaro as Mathilde who had been at the back of the van rounded it with Daryls bow in her small hands "looks like they left us alittle present" she said and wiggled her brows at him, Merle reached out and grabed the bow "better bring it, he will be pissed if we show up without it" he told her. He pointed further up the road where a dirt road leading into the woods where barly visable "better try our luck there i recon" he said and they started walking. 

Phillip Blake leaned against a tree and rubbed his temples, he was tired of hearing his guys complain about the rednecks weight as he was still unconscious, his body hanging limp between two of his men. "Fucking bitch" he grumbled to himself. Matt was suppose to meet up with him in Atlanta, with the three norwegians, that was the deal, but Matt had never showed, Phillipˋs first thought was that the young man had screwed up and gotten him selfs killed, but the need of the three to please Negan, had brought him back out to this hillbilly wasteland. He had brought two groups of men, just to be sure. They had found the car laying on its roof, he had spotted the slaughtered biters littering the forrest floor around the car, they had deffently been there, one of the guys in his group was a fairly good tracker and had tracked the footprints to one of the near by houses, and sure enough, when they had arrived and silently surrounded the house they had heard alot of comotion and yelling on a different language comming from the inside, through the open front door he had spotted Ricks back, he could recognize the man anywhere, the man he had sworn to make pay for everything he lost, him and his right hand guy, the crossbow vielding hick, if he could have captured Rick, the redneck and his disloyal older brother and the three norwegians, then it would have been like winning the lottery. He had not had a clear shot into the house, but he had heard a woman scream her lungs out when he had fired two shots, and he assumed he had gotten that norwegian guy. It gave him undescribable pleasure to think about, he didnt care about all the men he had lost trying to off the rest of them, no Phillip deffently didnt care, he wanted those prison cockroaches dead. He looked back at the limp body of the redneck, oh did he have plans for him. The men stopped in their tracks and dropped the unconscious man on the ground "why cant we just put a bullet in his head boss? just be done with it?" one of his men asked in a whiney tone, Phillip glared at him "i need him alive" he simply answered, "are we gonna carry him all the way back to Atlanta?" the same man continued and Phillip had to fill his lungs with hot afternoon air and slowly exhale not to just shoot the man in the head "if you have to, then yes, but he will surly wake up soon, that man have a thick skull, belive me ive seen" Pillip whiped his forhead again and turned to continue through the woods. They had not walked more then fifteen minutes before Phillips train of thoughts where once again interupted "boss, boss!" one of the guys behind him whispershouted "biters comming, alot of them!" Phillip focused his one eye and traced their surroundings, and sure enough, a herd of biters where closing in on them, their moans grew louder as they slowly got closer, Phillip cursed, just his luck he thought, they did not have the amo or gunpower to plow through a herd that size, not after the sneaky bitch had plucked out his men one by one with that rifle in the garden. He turned to his men "dorp the redneck, we need to save ourselfs" he ordered, atleast he knew that the biters would soon tear his limb off, one by one, to bad he didnt get the chanse to see it, but he would deffently hear the screams. Phillip had started running, and he knew he had a bit of a lead on his guys, since their bodys where already exchausted from carrying the redneck through the woods, he heard a cry for help and turned as he saw the blond slut jump one of his men from behind and swiftly cut the mans throat, he watched as the both of them fell to the ground, the little slut looked up and met his stare, he saw the raw deadlyness in her eye, she was determind to kill him, but something caught her attention, and just in the blink of an eye she was gone, Phillip didnt waste anymore time, as he heard the moans and growls closing in on him, he ran,

Daryl jolted awake and the first thing he saw when his vision cleared was his brothers light blue eyes, he felt his calous hand around his jaw aswell, "Merle? what ya doin here?" his brothers face cracked up into wide grin "savin yer ass babybrother, now if yer done with yer beautisleep, then get yer ass up!" Merles voice was slightly cracked and tired, like he had been either drinking whiskey all night long or been screaming his lungs out. His head was throbbing fiersley and he pushed his fingers to the back of his head where he felt a wet raw spot, he blinked and looked at his fingers, they where covered in blood and he felt something warm trickeling down his neck "where are the others? " he heard grunting and lifted his gaze watching Merle bring down two walkers "Rick took Henrik back to the prison to patch him up, yer little vixen of a girlfriend is off slaying some governermen" Daryl lifted his gaze, seeing all the dead bastards closing in on them, just as he was about to tell Merle they needed to get out of there, Mathilde came running "we need to get back to the car, and fast, the herd is bigger then we thought" Daryl still felt a bit desorianted, but felt her small hand slip into his and he felt himself being pulled forward, his body moved like it had its own mind.  
They reached the cars, the passanger front seat where pushed forward and Daryl was shoved into the back before he could register what was happening someone was half climbing up on his lap and the car was moving, he felt dizzy and his stomach was turning, luckely Merle had his window down and the cool air fild the car and Daryl felt he could breath alittle, until he felt his jacket being pushed down his sholders harshly and the buttons in his shirt was popped open, Daryl a bit stunned stared up at Mathilde who where now stradeling his lap in the tiny space that was the backseat of the camaro, Mathildes small hands pushed his shirt aside over his chest and on his neck, he could feel her soft skin brush swiftly but light as a feather against his hot skin, it made him tense up, not being used to being so close to a woman without being wasted out of his mind, he weakly pushed her hands aside "what ya doin woman?" he said, as he scowled up at her, trying hard to focus his slight double vision. "Im just checking you for bites or scratches, or any other wounds then the one you got in the back of your head" Daryl couldnt help but scoffed, in any other setting this would be exactly a reconstruction of one of the dreams he had had about her back at the prison, he could feel his body starting to come alive, with her round juicy ass pressing down on her, slightly pumping up and down in his lap, from her movement and the movements of the car, he felt his cheeks heating up and he pushed her off of his lap and onto the leather seat next to him "im alright, no bites or scratches". He heard her scofft, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, he was so tired and his head was pounding, he felt Mathilde nudge his sholder "no sleeping, you probably have a concussion, you should let Hershal check you out" , he just grunted but didnt feel the need to open his eyes, but then her cool little hand brushed his bangs aside and he felt her placing her hand against his forhead, "no fever, thats good, but you are very red" he heard Merle chuckle in the front seat, he turned his head and stared out of the window. It didnt take long before he felt Mathilde slump against his side, he glanced over at her and saw how she was nodding off, her head was now resting against his sholder, and her upperbody pressed against his arm and side, he sighed, it was deffently a strange feeling, he slid further down into the worn leather seat, away from his brothers curious eyes, and secretly enjoyed having her rest against him, if he turned his head slightly he could feel the soothing flowery scent of her hair, and the warmth her body radiated enveloped him, and he felt all the tension in his mucles just seap out of his body.

When the car came to a stop, Mathilde felt someone first nudge her body slightly, she just crawled further into the comfortable pillow she had, it was warm, soft and hard at the same time, she smiled, she had the most amazing dream, she was in Daryls arms, and he was kissing her again, she could smell him, she felt his arms around her, she felt safe and protected and more then slightly turned on, "hey, we gotta get our ass in gear" she heard his low southern grumble close to her ear, it gave her shivers running through her body and she wanted to moan "no talking, just kissing" she mumbled, but then a weird highpitch cackeling broke into her dream hazed mind, it reminded her of Merle, but Merle had never been a part of her dream before, she scrunched up her nose by the thought of Merle "looks like yer little girlfriend is havin some fun without ya babybrother" she heard Merle say next and she jolted awake, her eyes landed of where her hands where clutched into the pillow, pillow, where was her pillow, all she could see was mattened leather, her gaze followed up and suddenly her eyes met Daryls skyblue orbes and she realized that Daryls arm, sholder where her pillow, she pulled back swiftly and sat up straight, whiping her mouth and her eyes, she didnt dare to meet either Merle or Daryls eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up, she pushed her self out of the car and was suddenly wrapped up in someones arms, she pulled back, alittle taken back by the hug, she saw into Carols smiley and wathery eyes "oh thank god you are alright" the woman sniffled, "i was so worried about you, for all of you" Mathilde relaxed slightly into Carols hug and nodded "its good to be back, hows my brother?" she said, and Carol pulled back, she gave Mathilde another reasuring smile "Hershal and Maggie are working on him, they removed the bullet, they have given him some antibiotics, it looks like he will pull through" Mathilde nodded, feeling Daryl stepping out of the car behind her, she felt his warmth still. Suddenly she was abruptly pushed aside and all Mathilde could see was firery red hair flowing, when Carol had helped her regain her balance she looked over her sholder and saw Angi clinging to Daryl like her life depended on him. "Oh i have been so worried about you" she heard the woman squeel as she pushed her head in the crock of Daryls neck, Mathilde scofft and her fists balled up along her side starting to get white, Carol felt the anger radiating around Mathilde and she was pulled from the car. "I think Silje wants to see you dear" she simply said and Mathilde exhaled loudly, she followed after Carol into cellblock c "dont let Angi get to you, she dont mean a thing to him" Carol whispered as they entered, Mathilde gave her a puzzled look only making the older woman giggle " his eyes where on you the entire time, and he did not hug her back" she said with a shrug. Mathilde had to bite her tongue to not show how relieved Carols words made her, even if her heart was racing she just shruged "whatever" she said and Carol rolled her eyes at her, "you two are so unbelivable stubborn, why cant you two just admitt how you feel about eachother and do us all a favor" Mathilde just shruged again and followed after Carol up to SIlje and Henriks cell. Hershal was just about to put in the last stitch into Henriks backvound when Mathilde entered, Silje looked up and her teary eyes welled over when she met her bestfriends ice blue eyes "Mathilde, thank heaven you are back safe" Mathilde hugged her sister inlaw back and smiled "he is gonna live yeah?" she asked as Silje whiped her face "yes, he will be fine, Hershal gave him something so the vound wount get infected" Mathilde nodded and walked over to her brother and squatted down next to him, she leaned over and kissed his forhead "im back brother, good to see you are still alive" Henriks brown orbs where hazy but he gave her a short nod before his head fell back on the pillow in exhaustion.

Hershal had looked at the gash in his head, he had just cleaned it and said there where no reason for any stitches, it wherent too deep and it had stoped bleeding, he was more consearned about Daryls concussion and had ordered Daryl to take it easy for atleast a week, no hunting trips alone and no going out scavenging. Daryl didnt feel the urge to start a discussion with the old man at that moment, everyone knew the people living in the prison had to eat, and he was the main provider of the meat, he knew he could always ask Mathilde to come with him, she was from what he had learned about her just as skilled about the hunting game as he was. He walked out of the prison and into the cool night air, he pulled a cigarett from his shirtpocket and lit it, as he blew out the smoke he saw a lone figure sitting on one of the benches, as he took a nother step forward he could see how the moon was shining down on her pale blond hair, the slight wind lifting some strings of it off of her back, he silently walked over and sat down next to her, he had not had the chanse to talk to her since they got back. He had to thank her for helping Merle come get him. He took a deep pull and blew the smoke out as he leaned his arms on his knees "hows yer brother?" he asked lowly, not wanting to break the silence that surounded them. Mathilde didnt look at but he felt her relax as soon as he sat down next to her, it was weird to see another person acting like him self, like a wild trapped animal around other people. "He is alright" she said, "Hershal removed the bullet, he will live" Daryl nodded and handed her the last few drags of his sigarett, she took it without a word "thanks for helping Merle today" he said, feeling awkward about thanking her for saving his life, if they hadnt shown up when they did, he surly would have become walkerfood. He wasnt used to people going out of their way to help him, it was sort of a big thing for him, he hadnt expected it from anyone els then Merle, but Merle was his brother, he was blood, blood always looked out for eachother. "You did the same thing" she simply said and Daryl just nodded, he had insisted of going after her when they all realized she had been abducted. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, but there was one question that had been swurling around in his head ever since they got back to the prison, and he needed to ask "why where ya and Henrik arguing erlier?" Mathildes head snapped up and she looked at him, it was dark, but half her face was lit up by the moonlight, she was so beautiful, all he wanted to do was to lean in and get a taste of her sweet lips again "its nothing" she mumbled and flicked the butt of the ciggaret across the yard. "It sounded a hell of alot more then nothing to me" he said and she sighed , he watched her more closely and saw how her sholders slumped slightly and she hung her head, like she was ridden by guilt "i told him that i was gonna leave the prison as soon as we got back" her words came out as a whisper, the meaning of her words hit hm like a wave of cold water, she was gonna leave the prison, alone, she was gonna leave him. It felt like something was squeezing around his heart and he felt like gasping after air "What? ya where gonna leave? why the fuck would ya do that?!?" he almost yelled in her face, this was the final nail in the coffin for him, showing him that she didnt care, so why should he?. Mathilde met his wild wide stare "i dont feel like theres anything for me here anymore" she continued to whisper, he was an idiot beliving that maybe she did care since she had helped him, how she had been clinging to him while she slept and here she was saying she wanted to leave "so theres nothin for ya here huh? fine, ill fucking help ya pack!" he stomped off into their cellblock and he heard her soft steps behind him, he continued inside and upp the stairs and over to her cell, where he pushed the sheek that was blocking the view from outside the bars, aside and grabed her backpack, he shoved her clothes down in it, a book, her knife, her gun, he was working in blindrage when he felt someone tug the backpack out of his hands, she stood there infront of him, staring into his eyes, They where both seathing with rage, theire blood was boiling, Mathilde where just about to say something when Glenn and Maggie pushed the sheet away and walked in "what the hell guys?" Glenn was now standing between the two, his eyes flickering from Daryl to Mathilde and back to Daryl, Maggie eyeed the half packed backpack that was now hanging from Mathildes fingers. Daryl took one more look around in her cell that was now a mess thanks to him, before he stomped past the three of them "ask her" he grumbled and pushed the sheet asikde and stepped out. He could not deal with all the curious eyes that was now following his retreating form, he had to get out of there, he marched out into the cool night air, thankfully Rick had told him earlier that him and Mathilde didnt have watch duty that night, so he walked down to the fence, he grabed a crowbar and started stabbing the walkers head to get out some of the pent up frustration. 

Carol had been sitting in the common area when Mathilde and Daryl came storming in, they where all finished eating and Carol got up from her seat and looked at Glenn "maybe yous hould go see what that was all about, you are close to both of them afterall" she had told him and Glenn had gotten up followed closely by his wife, it didnt take long and Carol where just about to place the dirty dishes down when Daryl came stomping down the stairs and walked out, Carol sighed and finished up cleaning the dishes, Beth had told her she could dry for her, so she whiped her soapy hands on her pants "think im gonna go out and have a talk with him" she told Beth and the young girl nodded. It didnt take Carol long to locate Daryl, she just needed to follow the endless chatter and the grunts and then she spotted Daryl working the fence in the dark and Angi standing next to him talking his ears off. Carol rolled her eyes, why couldnt that damn woman take a hint. She swiftly walked down to the fences, she could feel how Daryl where on the verge of snapping when she reached them, she turned to Angi, placed her hand on the young womans sholder to get her attention "why dont you go to bed Angi? I need to talk with Daryl alone" her voice left no room for discussion, this was how she used to talk to Sophia when she had missbehaved back in the day. Carol swiftly pushed the feeling of melancoli in the back of her mind, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Angi with stern eyes but a little smile still crused her lips and she tilted her head slightly, telling Angi silently that she ment buisness. Angi huffed and left and Carol waited until she was out of hearing distance when she turned to Daryl, who was now slowing down, whiping his forhead with the back of his hand "thanks" he grunted and Carol nodded "your welcome pookie" she said sweetly, "you know it would be a whole lot easier for you if you just told that woman to back off, that your not interested" Daryl just nodded, invardly Carol wanted to shake and scream at him, but she knew Daryl well enough to know that you had to thread carefully to get your point across. "What happened between you and Mathilde tonight?" she asked carefully, and Daryl just grunted again "come on pookie, i cant help if you wount tell me whats up" she said, placing her hand softly on his arm, making him stop the stabbing for a secound, Daryl looked dropped his arms along his side and looked at her through his bangs, he suddenly looked so defeated, her heart whent out for him. "Shes leaving" he said lowly and Carol wanted to kick and scream out of frustration, " she is leaving or did she say she wanted to leave? and more importantly, did she say why?" Daryl had his thumb wedged between his teeth, a clear sign he was uncomfortable and was unsure of the situation. "I asked ˋer why she was arguing with Henrik before the Governer snuk up on us, and she told me she had told ˋer brother she wanted to leave when we all got back here." Carol nodded and waited for Daryl to continue, he inhaled sharply "she said there aint nothin here for ˋer". Carol heard the raw pain in his voice and watched him sink down to the ground, she walked over to him and sat down next to him, she nudged his sholder gently "thats what she thinks, she dosent know how you feel about her, the way she sees it, she thinks you have a thing for Angi" Daryl scofft "i aint into ˋer" Carol smiled softly "i know that, you know that, hell the whole prison knows that, except for Mathilde and probably Angi". Carol nudged his sholder again " tomorrow when the two of you are on watch i think you should tell her how you feel about her, the way you two are ignoring eachother becouse of your own insecureties arent helping either of you" . Carol got up to her feet and held out a hand to help Daryl up "come on now, you should try to get some sleep" he grabed her hand and pulled himself up and they walked back to the cellblock in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in months Daryl slept in, he woke up and made his way out into the prisonyard where people where already working on their chores, he had thought about the conversation with Carol the night befoe and same with the conversation he had had with Henrik alittle over a week ago. He had come to a conclution, he needed to talk with Mathilde, find out if she was harbouring the same feelings for him that he had for her, he knew that it wasnt healthy the way things where right now for either of them. And he deffently didnt want her to leave the prison, he needed her here. His eyes traced the workers at the fence when he spotted her slender figure, she had already been working up a sweat and her bare arms where covered in walkerblood, but she still looked damn sexy to him, he started walking towards the fence before he lost the nerves he had spent most of the night building up, and then his body froze as he heard a whiney annoying voice call out his name, he turned slightly and saw Angi running up to him " hey" she said, a smile that didnt quite reached her eyes plastered on her lips, he grunted in response. "i have been looking for you all over" she said, alittle out of from her little jog, "yeah ya found me, what ya want?" he grunted, biting the inside of his cheek to not roll his eyes to her. "Rick wants us to go on a run, there is a small pharmacy not far from here, Hershal needs more bandages and whatever meds we can find and the woman here needs different things" Daryl gave her a short nod "jus give me the damn list, ill go by myself" he said, Angi shook her head, making her redcurls dance around her sholders "oh no, we arent allowed to go out by ourselfs, Rick wanted me to go with you," He invardly sighed, she was the last person he wanted to go with "we will take your bike, it will be quick, just in and out, we will be back before dinner". He looked down to where Mathilde where working, guess his conversation with her just had to wait until he got back, he gave Angi a short nod, then he turned and walked back into the cellblock to get his bow and a bag. 

Mathilde had been working on the fence for houers, she whiped the sweat of her forhead with the back of her hand, she felt a hand on her sholder and she jumped and swated at the hand that was laying on her sholder, when she turned she met Carols kind eyes, she apolegized and smiled softly and handed her a bottle of water. Mathilde thanked her and opened the bottle, she had not recognized how thristy she was until she felt the first drops of the cool water glide down her dry throat, she almost emptied the bottle and then she splashed the rest on her sweaty hot face and dried off with the sleeve of her tshirt. The rumbeling of Daryls bike made her look up and she saw him stop not far from her, he swiftly met her orbs before he turned his gaze at the floor when she saw Angi sitting behind him, her hands tightly wrapped around his waist. The woman smiled widely at her, Mathilde growled, she threw the crowbar on the ground and stomped away from the fence, the rumble started back up and she guessed Daryl and Angi was driving out of the prison, she shook her head, she refused to turn and look. She spotted Rick and she jogged over "What the hell Rick, why did you send Daryl out on a run when you know he have a concussion?" Rick looked apologetic at her "i know, but Hershal needs more meds" Mathilde frowned "and you could not send anyone els? Rick shook his head "Daryl is the best out there", Mathilde would never argue about that "you could have sent me with him, Angi is no good out there Rick, she gets scared from her own shadow, she is of no use to Daryl" she pressed on getting more annoyed. Rick shruged "didnt think it was a good idea to send the two of you out there alone, with the arguement you two had last night" Mathilde rolled her eyes and and stomped past him.  
It had gotten dark, Mathilde didnt feel the urge to be surrounded by people so after checking up on her brother she had brought her dinner out into the guard tower, her eyes was drawn to the prison gates and the dirtroad leading up to the gates, why wherent they back yet, Rick had told her that it was an easy run, in and out, it would only take a couple of houers, but now they had been gone the entire day, something didnt feel right. She pushed the plate with cooked deer meat onto the table, she rubbed her fingers over her temples, why couldnt she stop feeling like this, why couldnt she just get over him, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, Carol had tried to be supportive, she had tried to convince her to talk to him, tell him how she felt, she had told her that she would rather die a slow and painfull death then to tell him how she felt and have him stomp his big dirty boots all over her heart, Carol had just rolled her eyes to her. She knew she was being difficult, but Carol didnt know that she had tried showing him how she felt about him, and Daryl had walked out on her. Suddenly she heard rumbling comming from the woods, she lifted the binoculars, but it was to dark to get a clear view, she grabed the rifle and walked out onto the perch, she could hear people running down to the gates and then she saw the single light and she recognized the rumble of Daryls bike, they where back. She lifted the rifle and looked through the scope, she breathed out relieved when she saw Daryl through the scope, Angi was still clinging to him and she had to clench her jaw to force the rifle down, she couldnt shoot a person out of pure jealousy, even if they lived in a chaotic animalistic world. As she walked into the guardtower she placed the rifle in the corner by the door and she slumped down to the chair, she looked over at the plate of food, but she wherent hungry.

When Daryl got of the bike he cast a glanze up at the watchtower, he had thought he had seen a glimps of her, standing out on the perch with the rifle directed at them as they drow up the dirtroad, now she was gone. It was late, Daryl had cursed Angi up and down the whole way back. It was of that womans stupidity that they had almost gotten killed and they where back so late. They had found the small pharmacy, and like Angi had said it was hardly raided, they had found alot of usefull stuff, almost everything that was on Hershals list, and all that other crap the woman in the prison had asked for. But Angi didnt wanna stop there, no, she had spotted a bar on the way over and she just had to find something so they could celebrate alittle. Daryl had found out it was much easier to just give into the impulsive decision of the woman then to listen to her constant whining. They had made it into the bar with little problem, Daryl had grabed a couple of full bottles of whiskey, thinking that his newfound buddies and brother would be very apretiative and to alittle liquid currage for himself for the talk he knew he had to have with Mathilde. Just thinking about her name made him zone out alittle and he was caught off guard by Angi who had taken a large gulp out of a bottle of wine and had pressed her lips giggeling against his. When he had realized what the idiotic woman had done they both heard moaning comming from the back of the bar, and five walkers where staggering towards them, Angi had screamed her lungs out and stood frozen to the spot, while Daryl had to fight them all off by himself. Things would have been very different if Mathilde where here instead of Angi, she would have been covering his back in a fearless manor that always made him want her even more. The little blond norwegian was a force of nature that he both admired and respected. When he had brought down the last walker, the woman was still sobbing uncontrollably and he really had his hands full trying to calm her down enough for them to get out of the bar and back to his bike. As they where to leave the streets was suddenly crawling with walker and the sun was setting, Daryl had cursed every religion he could think of for the bad luck that was suddenly brought down on his ass. They where stuck in the bar for nearly four houers, trying to wait it out for the walkers to stagger along, the last time he checked the lines of walkers where thinning out and he desided that they would fight their way through if not miss hysterical blew another fit. He had swiftly shared his plan with her and reassured that he would not let anything bad happen to her, she had reluctantly agreed and he had pushed a small handgun into her open hands which she clutched her long fingers around with a deathgrip. Daryl had cocked his bow, but he knew he wherent gonna be able to reload it fast enough so he had sexured it to his back. checked the clip of his gun, made sure it was full, and then grabed a bat that was placed under the counter of the bar. It would be wrong to say that they had fought their way through th walkers and over to the bike, becouse it was more him swinging the bat until his arms ached and Angi pointing the gun at every dead walker Daryl left behind, she was hanging on to the back of his shirt like a leatch and he couldnt wait to get back to the prison where he could get away from her. His own words to Mathilde was ringing in his ears all the way over to his bike "ya cant trust the woodburry people, non of ˋem" , truer words had never been spoken, and he knew he had to take it up with the consil and demand that the lazy people from woodburry needed combat training, Merle would be perfect teaching them. At one point Angi had let go of his shirt and a couple of walkers had come between them and when Daryl had noticed she was gone, he turned and found her laying on the ground with a walker ontop of her, snapping his rotten teeth at her terrefied face, Daryl had yelled at her to shoot the bastard, she was still holding the gun in her hand, but she was useless, he had fought his way over and bashed the walkers head in and pulled her swiftly to her feet, he pushed her infront of him and forced her to run to the bike. As they reached the bike they both where covered in blood, but that didnt matter much, it was only walker gew, if they didnt get their ass in gear they would be covered in their own blood aswell, and Daryl wherent ready for that yet, he had unfinished buisness to attend back at the prison.   
They had driven for about 20 minutes when Angi started tapping his sholder and demanded that they should stop. He had pulled over, making sure there wherent any walker in sight and he had turned and looked at her with a frown. With shaking hands she had pulled out a water bottle and started to clean her face and hands, she didnt say anything and Daryl wherent tempted to encourage her to either, her voice was getting on his nerves. When he saw that she was done he had turned and was about to kick the bike into life again she had grabed his red rag and soaked it up before it was pressed to his face, Daryl had tensed up and pulled away, she had given him a trying smile and told him that he had walkerblood all over his face, he had curtly grabed the rag and rubbed it over his face, after the liberties the woman had taken at the bar he didnt trust her to touch him. He cursed himself that they hadnt taken one of the cars, the bike made them to close for comfort. He had shoved the dirty rag into his pocket and started up the bike, he was done now, he had to get back and nothing els could stop him. He felt how Angi had snaked her arms around his waist, to low, and he had to pull her hands up a couple of times, one time just as he had turned off the mainroad and to the dirt road that led to the prison, she had even snaked her hands under his shirt, he felt her fingernails rake over the skin of his stomach and Daryl was tempted to just push her off the bike and make her walk the rest of the way, he sped up and blinked his lights when he saw the gates come into view. Michonne where there waiting on them with an open gate and he sped up the dirtroad.  
He had handed Michonne the bags and told her to take it to Hershal, Michonne had nodded and given him a small smile, and like she read his mind she gave a quick nod towards the tower "shes on watch alone", Daryl had grunted and started on his way over to the watchtower, his crossbow on his back and a bottle of whiskey dangeling from his left hand. He felt the nerves as he climbed the steps up the tower, his hands where clammy and his heart where racing like he had been running all the way back instead of ridden his bike. He pushed on the hatch and climbed up, the tower was dark, only a single clandle light where burning. She was sitting in the chair with her back towards him, her hair where pulled carelessly up into a messy bun, gave him the perfect view of her swanlike neck. He closed the hatch and walked over to the table and placed the bottle of whiskey infront of her. She eyed the bottle and then looked up at him with a cocked brow " yaˋve thereatened me with a knife, and scoped me out with a rifle, thought i should bring ya a peace offering" he said drylie, he shuffled his feet nervously and gnawed at his thumb, eyeing her between the long tresses of his bangs "call out the marchingbands, Daryl Dixon is apolegizing" she answered just as drylie, she grabed the bottle and pulled the cork off, she took a long sip and handed him the bottle "any luck out there?" she asked, she still sounded pissed, he placed the bottle to his lips and jerked his head back, feeling the brown liqour burn its way down to his stomach, he watched as she got up to her feet and walked over to the window "almost everythin on Hershals list" he grumbled, unsure of what els to say, how to put the chaos inside of him into words, the last thing he wanted was to piss her of even more. Mathilde just nodded then she turned and looked straight at him "you look tired, you should go get some sleep, i can handle being here alone, been doing it most of the night anyways" Daryl couldnt help but to stare at her, her eyes with that perfect icey blue color, her pink plump lips that moved so perfectly when she talked, how she had crossed her arms over her chest and how she leaned back against the wall. "yeah, sorry about that, the run took longer then intended, ˋm alright, dont need ta sleep" he watched as she rolled her eyes. pushed herself off the wall and was about to walk past him "alright, then take the last of the watch, im gonna head to bed" she said, this was deffently not going as he planned, but he couldnt let this go on anyfurther. He reached out and grabed her hand as she was about to lean over and pull the hatch open "i was hopin we could talk?" he said, his grip around her slender wrist sent lightnight boltz up his arm and he felt how she tensed up, she stared at his hand and he slowly let go of her arm "i didnt think a caveman could talk, all you do all day is grunt" her words where dripping of sarcasam and he rubbed his neck awkwardly, she didnt make it easy on him, but why should she, after how he had treated her the night before. He stared down at the floor, he had never been good at talking with woman, hell he hadnt been good at talking with anyone. She threw her hands up, and walked closer to him "aliright, you want to talk, then talk" she demanded, and Daryl cleared his throat, he grabed the bottle again and took another sip "ˋm sorry for the way i acted last night. I guess i overreacted" this statement made her scoff and he frowned, he was apolegizing to her and she was throwing it back in his face like it didnt matter, anger flared up in him, but he pushed it back, he chewed on his lip "i just dont want ya to leave" he felt her eyes on him and he looked up at her, feeling his cheeks heating up from admision. His hands where fidgeting with the bottle. "Why?" she said qusically, and he was struggeling to come up with the right words, did he admit to liking her, was that how it was done, just bluntly blurt it out, would she belive him, he suddenly felt a metalic taste in his mouth, shit, he was chewing so hard on his lip that he had drawn blood, this was turning into a disaster, he felt the panick rising inside, his heart where pounding away, his hands where clammy and the well known nervous itch was spreading from the back of his neck all over his body, he needed to get out, any secound he would start to hyperventilate, that would deffently be embarracing, god he was such an idiot, such a fucking looser, how could a fine woman like her have any interest in someone like him, he was just a no good redneck, who was he kidding, this was a mistake, he should leave. He hadnt registered that she had moved closer to him, suddenly he felt her cool hand against his burning face, and she slowly pulled his bottomlip from between his teeth, his eyes snapped at hers "Daryl, why dont you want me to leave the prison?" his eyes landed on her lips, she was standing so close, her fingers felt so cool and calming, grounding him, getting him out of his dark thoughts. Her lips where so close, so tempthing, he couldnt help himself as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, first it was gentle, almost like he was asking her for premission, when she didnt pull back his currage grew and he pressed his lips firmer against hers, he felt how she slightly opened her mouth, silently giving him acsess to explore her further, and he did, he slid his tongue into her velvet soft warmth and when he felt her responding with her tongue slick wrestling against his, he placed his hands gently on the small of her back and pulled her closer, her hands snaked around his neck and into his hair. Daryl grew brave as she moaned softly into his mouth and his hands slipped down to her round ass, he squeezed and lifted her up against him and turned and placed her on the table infront of him, knocking over the bottle of whiskey, he didnt care, all he wanted was her, she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer to her. He pulled her shirt swiftly over her head and pressed her back on the table as he kissed his way down her jaw onto her neck, he licked and tasted the soft skin, he lifted his gaze and his eyes roamed the half naked body of the woman he had been lusting after for so long, his hands stroking up her sides, cupping her small perky breasts and squezzing them gently, another moan escaped her lips as she arched her back, pressing herself further into his hands. He replaced his hands with his mouth as he sucked one of her pink nipples into his mouth, he licked and sucked, when his teeth graced the sensitive bud he felt her shudder underneeth him, he kissed his way down her stomach, he lifted his gaze and met her glazed over blue orbes, his hands ghosting over the button on her jeans. When he saw her tongue glide over her bottom lip he couldnt hold it back anylonger, he tore open the button and was about to pull her jeans down her legs when the hatch flew open. Mathilde squeeled and both her and his hands flew up to cower her up to the prying eyes that peeked in. "What the hell chinaman, ya cant knock?" he shouted angrily, as he met Glenns eyes, and Glenn realized what was going on in the watchtower he tore his eyes away and had to cough to hide a hugh grin " guys, sorry to interupt but we need you two out there?" Both Daryl and Mathilde stared at him confused, and thats when all the yelling and shouting from outside reached their ears. Glenn shut the hatch and Daryl pulled Mathilde up and he scrambled around on the floor picking up her tshirt and boots, he handed it to her as he made his way over to the window and his eyes traced the erea below "whats happening?" he heard Mathilde ask, and he saw people running across the yard out of the cellblocks, grabbing guns, his eyes followed the fences and he saw how a large group of walkers was gathered and the metal was caving in becouse of the weight. "ah hell, walkers are breaking down the fence" he said as he picked up his bow and opened the hatch, the steemy hot feelings that had just rushed through their veins where long forgotten as they climbed down the stairs. Mathilde where right behind him the whole time, just as determined to help out as he was. "Keep close to me" he shouted to her as they where running over to the caved fence, he saw her nod "i have your back" she shouted back and he watched how she grabed one of the longer poles and took stance next to Maggie, Carol and Michonne and started to kill the walkers that where pushing on the fence, while he ran over and helped with the suportive beams

It seemed like they had worked on the fence for houers, it didnt take long before they had to pull back and let the walkers through. They had all grabed weapons and was slaying the small herd down. That was too much of a close call for Mathildes liking, if only her and Daryl had done their job and kept watching the fence maybe it wouldnt have come to this, but they had been too caught up in their own desire for eachother to care, she could have kicked her self. She whiped her sweaty forhead before she bent over and grabed another set of legs and started to drag the walker over to the pile they had started to build up. Glenn came over and patted her back "hey, dont worry about it" he said, and it was almost like he could read her thoughts " its not on you and Daryl, it was bound to happen, the fence had a weak spot, the building crew should have seen it in daylight" Mathilde gave him a short nod before she felt someone tugg on her hand, she tore her eyes away from Glenn and met Daryls worried eyes "ya alright? did they come close enough to scratch or bite ya?" he asked, his eyes roamed her neckline and bare arms, and she just shook her head "no we had it under controll" she looked down herself, and saw all the blood spatter around on her skin and tshirt "its not mine" she simply said and Daryl nodded, "come on, lets go inside and get some rest" she looked over to the tower and saw Glenn and Maggie walk over for their nightshift, she nodded up to Daryl. They walked silently side by side into the cellblock, most of the people where still sleeping, they heard Beths hushed singing, and guess she was trying to make Carl and Judith go back to sleep. She was about to head over to her cell, when Daryl grabed her arm again, she looked at him quisically " ya can sleep with me if ya want, the bunk bed in the cell dont have much room, its better on the floor" he said and she nodded and followed behind Daryl. What they had been doing erlier seemed like it was in a dream, it had happened before, and then they had avoided eachother for weeks, this time he seemed different. They kicked off their boots and layed down on the cot, it wasnt big and she felt how Daryl snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, her back where now pressed into his chest. "What if people see us in the morning?" she questioned, knowing how private Daryl was, she felt him tense up behind her, his hand stoped in the motion of drawing circkles on her bare stomach " ya want to sleep in yer own bunk?" she recognized the low grumble and she knew he would throw a fit if she didnt put out the fire "no, i dont, thats not what i ment. What happened in the tower was one thing, it was private, no one knew" she paused for a second and turned slightly "well except from Glenn, who more or less walked in on us, but you could easely make him keep his mouth shut about it. But if people find me here in the morning, people will draw their own conclutions" Daryl hoisted himself up on his elbow and stared into her face, towering over her "i dont care, beside they already know, Carol and yer brother have been ridin my ass for weeks about ya" Mathilde felt her cheeks heat up and she looked up at him "was that what you wanted to talk about?" she asked, searching his blue eyes for the answer, he nodded and grunted, she gave him a soft smile "im glad we had that talk then" she said and he leaned over her and catched her lips in a slow, gentle kiss, she couldnt help but to smile even wider into the kiss, Daryl pulled back and she turned around and she felt Daryls lips on her neck, his hot breath tickled and sent shivers all over her body, she yawned "Good night Daryl" she said and he grunted and pulled her even closer, his bodyheat enveloped her and lulled her into a peacefull sleep.


End file.
